Planes
by MiiKi-SaN
Summary: capítulo 14!..los trapitos al sol! xD
1. Reencuentro

Matt Ishida era un joven cantante de 19 años, vocalista y guitarrista de su propio grupo, Teenage Wolves. De cabello rubio y ojos azules -muy parecidos a un zafiro-,el joven Ishida era el más deseado por todas las chicas del país, porque, además de ser guapo, tenía una voz magnífica, lo suficiente para enamorar a una chica; y sus canciones eran tan bellas que podía transmitir un bello sentimiento a toda la gente. No había duda de que era uno de los cantantes más famosos de Japón, aún así, él se sentía como un chico normal; cuando no cantaba, se quedaba solo en su departamento en Odaiba, claro, nadie más que él y sus amigos sabían en dónde se localizaba, esto para evitar que las fans lo molestaran. No era que le fastidiaran las fans, al contrario, firmar autógrafos y recibir cartas de éstas era lo que más le gustaba hacer; pero tampoco quería ser asechado todo el tiempo por ellas, especialmente por una: June Motomiya. Desde que su amigo Daisuke se la presentó –siendo éste el hermano de ella-, no hacía más que acosarlo todo el tiempo, lo seguía a todas partes e incluso, en cada concierto que él daba, veía el rostro de June. Por suerte, ella no sabía en dónde vivía, si no, sería una pesadilla.

Era verano, el sol estaba que no se aguantaba. Matt se había tomado unas vacaciones, después de una larga gira por el país. Salir a caminar era su forma favorita de liberarse del estrés, auque siempre tuviera que salir con gorra y gafas puestas, no quería que lo reconocieran en la calle. Venía en alerta, ya que hacía unas horas, se topó con June al pasar por el restaurante favorita de ésta. Para Matt, era un misterio saber cómo es que siempre lo reconocía, podría asegurar que aunque se vistiera como mujer, de cualquier forma lo identificaría. Al volverse para comprobar que nadie lo seguía, no se fijó en que una joven venía frente de él, ésta también iba distraída...

¡PUM!

Disculpe, no me fijé –dijo éste la darse cuenta del accidente.

No importa, yo también venía distraída- comentó la muchacha. Era una chica muy guapa, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Creo que se le ha caído algo, permítame –dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que parecía ser una revista.

En la portada del ejemplar, venía una foto de él, de Matt, con el encabezado " ISHIDA A VACACIONAR". El joven sonrió, esa chica podría ser una de sus fans y ésta no sabía que hablaba con su ídolo.

¿ Es su cantante favorito?-preguntó el a la vez que le entregaba el ejemplar a la chica.

Pues no exactamente –respondió ella-, no lo creará pero, él y yo fuimos amigos hace algún tiempo. Y me sorprende en lo que se ha convertido ahora.

Eso desconcertó a Matt, había muchas fans que se inventaban historias locas, pero esa joven parecía estar segura de lo que decía; sin embargo, él no recordaba a alguien como ella.

Compré esta revista en el aeropuerto cuando regresé, vi su foto en ella y quise saber que ha hecho en todo este tiempo, aunque todavía no termino de leer el artículo –comentó con una sonrisa.

¿En todo este tiempo? ¿acaso no lo ve desde hace mucho? –preguntó él, lleno de curiosidad.

Así es, no lo he visto desde que me mude a Estados Unidos, ni a él ni a todos nuestros amigos.

Matt empezaba a atar cabos: amiga, aeropuerto, Estados Unidos..eso sólo podía significar que...

¿Mimi? –cuestionó él muy sorprendido.

¿Perdón? .

Mimi...Mimi Tachikawa.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- le preguntó muy confundida al ojiazul.

Lo sé porque –dijo mientras se bajaba un poco las gafas- yo soy uno de tus amigos- le guiñó un ojo.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, miró la foto de la revista, como si quisiera comprobar que la persona frente a ella era la misma de la portada.

¿¡Matt?-dijo la joven, casi atónita.

El chico sólo se limitó a sonreír. Y, sin previo aviso, Mimi se lanzó a darle un abrazo, tan fuerte que casi lo asfixió.

¡Qué alegría! ¡por fin encuentro a un amigo!-dijo ésta, que continuaba abrazada a él.

Cuánto tiempo sin verte –comentó él, respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga.

Si –la chica se separo de él-, los he extrañado mucho

¿Hace cuánto regresaste? –cuestionó el ojiazul.

Hace algunos días.

¿Has venido a vivir otra vez? ¿Y tus padres?

Bueno, vine yo sola –dijo ella, la sonrisa que tenía al ver a su amigo se borró, parecía nerviosa-, la verdad es que...

¡HASTA QUE TE ALCANCÉ!-dijo la voz de una mujer, detrás del joven Ishida.


	2. Confianza

June Motomiya estaba detrás de él. Para mala suerte de Matt, ésta lo había alcanzado.

—Me costó trabajo seguirte el paso –dijo jadeante- pero al fin logré dar contigo.

—¿Ahora que quieres June? –preguntó con desesperación el chico rubio-, estoy de vacaciones, ¿por qué no dejas de molestarme de una vez?

—Por lo mismo, porque son vacaciones, tengo más oportunidad de estar contigo, sin tener que hacer largas filas con esas locas admiradoras tuyas.

"Si ellas están locas, cómo estarás tú" –pensó Matt con ironía

—Pero bueno, ven, acompáñame a almorzar –dijo mientras se asía del brazo de él.

—No quiero. Salí a liberarme del estrés, no a echarme más peso en los hombros –replicó éste, zafando su brazo de las manos de June.

—No seas grosero Matt, ¡ven y acompáñame! – June volvía a tomar el brazo del joven.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero! –gritó éste, zafándose nuevamente de las garras de ella.

Mimi observaba la escena, mientras recordaba el más grande dolor de su vida, la causa por la que había vuelto a Japón. Ella odiaba esas mujeres que acosan a los hombres hasta conseguir lo que desean: tenerlos para ellas mismas.

—¿Qué no escuchaste? –gritó de repente Mimi-, él no quiere ir contigo. Déjalo en paz.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú para impedirlo? –preguntó con enfado la joven Motomiya.

—Pues yo...yo soy...¡Yo soy su novia! –fue la primera cosa que pasó por su mente-.

— ¡¿Qué! –exclamaron June y Matt a la vez.

Mimi le dirigió una significativa mirada a su amigo, la cual éste comprendió.

—El no va a ir contigo porque quiere pasar la tarde junto a mí, con quien debe estar- dijo esto mientras tomaba a su amigo del brazo- ¿verdad que sí Matt?.

—Así es, como verás June, ya tengo con quien divertirme.

—¿Ah sí? Pues vamos a ver si se podrán divertir después de esto

June se volvió y con todas sus fuerzas gritó:

— ¡ATENCIÓN TODOS Y TODAS! ¡MATT ISHIDA ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡MIREN, VENGAN A VERLO!

Las chicas que estaban alrededor se volvieron hacia el lugar de los gritos. June se volvió para quitarle a Matt las gafas de sol, después, sólo se escuchó los chillidos de emoción de un centenar de jovencitas.

— ¡CORRE!-le gritó Matt a su amiga.

El chico la tomó de la mano y salieron disparados sin un rumbo fijo.

Parecía no haber salida, creían que correrían hasta el anochecer, pero entonces, Mimi vio un callejón y condujo a Matt hacia allá.

Esperaron a que pasara el peligro, luego el chico dijo a su amiga:

—Ven, vamos a mi departamento, está a unas cuadras de aquí.

Mimi sólo asintió jadeante.

— ¡Uff! ¡Qué buena carrera! –decía Mimi mientras se tiraba a uno de los sillones del departamento-, hace mucho que no hago ejercicio de esta forma. En Nueva York no me daba tiempo de nada.

— Incluso el estar ocupado es ejercicio –el joven rió.

— Sí, tal vez tengas razón –dijo la chica con una sonrisa-, tienes un hogar muy bonito.

—Gracias –se limitó a decir Matt.

Tenía tres sillones, rojos, en la sala; el comedor era grande, aunque sólo había tres sillas. Mimi suponía que eran para su padre y para Takeru, su hermano menor.

—Voy por una gaseosa, ¿quieres? –ofreció el joven.

—Sí, por favor...pero que no sea de cola –agregó en el último momento.

—De fresa, espero que sí te guste – Matt extendió su mano.

—Sí, si me gusta –decía mientras aceptaba la bebida.

—Así que viniste sola, eh –tomó un trago de su refresco-, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, la verdad...-nuevamente se ponía nerviosa- es que vine por una tontería..pero cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de los otros chicos? –agregó con la intención de cambiar el tema de su visita.

—Pues, de mí, tú misma lo has visto –ambos jóvenes rieron- Taichi está estudiando para embajador aquí en Odaiba, y Sora, diseño. Joe y Koushiro estudian en la Universidad de Tokio.

— ¡Vaya, escuché que es difícil entrar en esa universidad, pero no me extraña que lo hayan logrado, siempre fueron las mentes maestras entre nosotros.

—Es verdad. Iori está en la secundaria donde estudiamos nosotros. En cuanto a Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken y Miyako se encuentran en la preparatoria, aunque ésta última está a punto de graduarse. ¿Y tú?.

—Pues a mí siempre me ha gustado cocinar, así que me estoy preparando para ser una gran chef, ¡e incluso tener mi propio programa de cocina! –exclamó muy entusiasmada.

—Me parece bien, ahora podrás cocinarme algo delicioso.

—Cuando quieras –dijo con una sonrisa.

Mimi recordó algo: antes de partir, su amiga Sora y el chico ojiazul tenían una relación, pero desde que se fue, no supo nada más de ello. Si la relación seguía en pie, Mimi se sentiría avergonzada si Sora se entera de lo que tuvo que hacer para librarse de esa chica, June.

—Matt, ¿qué pasó con Sora, ¿sigues con ella? –preguntó algo temerosa.

—No –respondió con una sonrisa, lo que extrañó a Mimi- terminamos hace dos años, se dio cuenta de que el amor que me tenía, era como el de una fan a su artista favorito.

—¿Y tú sí la querías? ¿O aún la quieres? –cuestionó algo enternecida.

—Creí quererla, pero al igual que ella, me di cuenta de que sólo era como el cariño que le tengo a las fans. Pero quedamos como amigos, como siempre debimos estar. Si nos vieras, pensarías que nunca tuvimos algo más que amistad jaja.

Mimi se debatía entre la tristeza y felicidad, por un lado, eso le recordaba lo que pasó en Nueva York, el motivo de su regreso, por otro, se sentía aliviada al saber que no tendría que disculparse de nada. Pero Matt lo notó en su rostro.

—¿Qué tienes Mimi, te veo algo triste –cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido.

No perdía nada contándoselo a él, a fin de cuentas, Matt había sido sincero con ella.

—Pues verás –comenzó la joven-, es que me recordaste a mí, cuando terminé una relación de 3 años, con Michael, no sé si te acuerdes de él.

—Si, gracias a él Ken y yo pudimos viajar a México años atrás.

—Esto fue hace poco, el mes pasado. El motivo de nuestro rompimiento fue una chica, alguien como June. Todo el día acosaba a Michael en la escuela, todo el día detrás de él. Hasta que un día, consiguió lo que quería: tenerlo para ella, y lo que más me dolió –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- fue que no haya sido sincero conmigo –una lágrima recorría su mejilla-, en lugar de decirme la verdad, me dijo que sólo podía verme como una amiga, que confundió sus sentimientos –la chica soltó en llanto-. Pero yo sé que me dejó porque la otra tipa era mucho más bonita, seguramente, a lado de ella yo parezco rana. Por eso regresé, no podía estar un minuto más en la misma ciudad que él, todo me recordaba a Michael, y me dolía.

Matt siempre pensó que su amiga era una chica caprichosa, pero que también tenía sentimientos, y ahí estaba la prueba .Se sentó a su lado. Pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia él, en un abrazo para reconfortarla.

—Eso no es cierto –le decía al oído-, tu eres lo suficientemente linda para enamorar a un hombre. Si esa persona no lo sabe apreciar, entonces no te merece.

Mimi seguía sollozando

—No se te ocurra pensar que fuiste la culpable, que no te pase por la cabeza, no pienses en ello ni un minuto.

La joven asintió, a pesar de que lloraba amargamente sobre el hombro del chico, en el fondo, se sentía feliz al saber que contaba con amigos que siempre estarían ahí para ella, dándole apoyo, justo como Matt lo hacía en ese momento.

He editado un poquito este cap, porque parecía que Matt no conocía a Michael ,pero la verdad s que sí. Esque estos jóvenes tendrán recuerdos de sus aventuras pasadas,como si después de 02,no volvieron a ver a sus compañeros digimon.


	3. Plan A

Mimi...- le susurró al oído. No obtuvo respuesta, lo cual le indicó que, a pesar de que era temprano, su joven amiga se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro.

El chico sonrió. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. En ella había muchos pósters de varios cantantes y grupos, como X Japan, Tackey y Tsubasa, Kouji Wada, Siam Shade entre otros. Suavemente, la posó sobre su cama, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con la sábana. Pudo notar que aún tenía una lágrima sobre su mejilla y, delicadamente, la retiró con el pulgar. Apagó las luces y salió del cuarto. Dormiría en un sofá, el más grande. Se recostó en éste y cerró los ojos. Cómo podía existir gente, pensó él, que juegan así con los sentimientos de las mujeres, no fue justo lo que hizo ese Michael, si lo llegara a tener frente a frente, le partiría la cara por poco hombre. Y con ese pensamiento, se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran las nueve de la mañana.un delicioso aroma a comida lo despertó, lo cual le recordó que estaba hambriento, pues con los acontecimientos del día anterior, no se dio el tiempo de alimentarse. Al levantarse, fue hacia la cocina y vio a Mimi preparando huevos revueltos.

Buenos días –saludó su amiga.

Buenos días –respondió él con un bostezo-, ¿hace mucho que te levantaste?.

Sólo hace media hora –contestó la chica-, quise preparar el desayuno para disculparme.

¿Disculparte porqué? –preguntó ceñudo el chico.

Por haber empapado tu hombro –una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven.

No debes disculparte de nada, para eso somos los amigos, ¿o no?.

Sí, tienes razón. ¿Con qué los quieres? ¿simples o con jamón?

Con jamón, si no es molestia. Por cierto –comentó Matt-, se me olvidó preguntare, ¿en dónde te estás quedando?.

En el mismo edificio donde vivía, sólo que estoy rentando el apartamento.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Mes y medio. Tengo que regresar a la escuela después del verano, y también enfrentar la realidad –dijo esto con un tono de pocas ganas de hacer eso. Matt sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, ver a Michael otra vez.

Es cierto, hay veces en que queremos huir de todo y estar en paz, aunque sea por unos momentos. Te esperaré en el comedor –y abandonó la cocina.

Minutos después, ambos jóvenes se encontraban disfrutando del suculento desayuno preparado por Mimi, acompañado de un jugo de naranja y pan tostado.

Te ha quedado todo muy bien, eh.

Gracias, esto es algo sencillo comparado con lo que tengo que aprender –la chica sonrió para sí misma.

Matt tomó el control remoto y encendió la tele en el canal de las noticias, hablaban sobre el clima en Odaiba.

¿Y vas a vacacionar todo el verano?-preguntó la chica mientras mordía un pedazo de pan.

No, sólo unas dos semanas. Aunque no lo creas, no puedo estar sin cantar. Es algo que me apasiona.

Ya veo. A mi también me gusta cantar, es como un hobbie y una manera de expresar mis emociones, a veces cuando estoy triste..

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Matt le hizo un además con la mano en señal de que guardara silencio. Mimi fijó su vista en el televisor, que en ese momento daba una noticia sobre Matt.

_Ayer en la tarde, _c_aptamos al famoso cantante Matt Ishida huyendo de un centenar de fans, iba acompañado de una hermosa joven, de la cual no teníamos idea de su identidad hasta que la joven June Motomiya nos proporcionó esta información:_

_Es su novia –_decía June al reportero-, _lo juro, es cierto. La misma chica me lo dijo cuando yo sólo trataba de pedirle un autógrafo -_ ¡¿QUE! ,exclamó Matt-. _Al parecer es una chica muy celosa._

_La carrera duró cerca de una hora –_continuaba el reportero mientras aparecían imágenes de Matt y Mimi corriendo despavoridos-, _después, los perdimos de vista. Tal parece que ésta jovencita ha sido la afortunada de ganar el corazón del joven Ishida, cosa que decepcionará a muchas. ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima chicas! –_finalizó.

¡Esto es ridículo! –exclamó Matt mientras apagaba el televisor -¿¡cómo se atreve a decir que sólo me pedía un autógrafo, ¡si casi me lleva a rastras con ella!.

Tienes que darle una lección Matt, hacerle entender que ella no es tu dueña para hacerlo cuanta cosa quiera contigo –sentenció Mimi.

Eso he estado intentado, pero no encuentro la manera para hacerla entrar en razón –se dijo Matt mientras se pasaba una mano por su rubio cabello.

Ya sé lo que debemos hacer, vamos a seguir con el plan –sugirió la chica.

¿Qué plan? –preguntó el ojiazul con el entrecejo fruncido.

Con eso de que somos novios –Matt la miró confundido. Así es, mira, vamos a hacer que June nos vea juntos cada ve que salga, como si cada vez que lo hiciera, estuviera destinada a vernos juntos.

¿Y eso hasta cuando lo tendremos que hacer?

Lo necesario, hasta que June entienda que no quieres nada con ella.

¿Hasta que June entienda? –preguntó incrédulo Matt-. entonces creo que vamos a tener que casarnos –ambos amigos rieron.

Podemos empezar hoy mismo, para devolverle el favor que nos hizo con esa carrera –dijo Mimi, con una sonrisa malévola.

Es verdad.¿Sabes, podemos ir a comer al mismo restaurante que ella, es su favorito, yo sé cuál es, ayer pasé por ahí cuando me la topé. Lo cual me deja de enseñanza que no debo volver a pasar por ahí en las tardes, a menos que tenga un plan en mente, claro está –su amiga sonrió.

Es buena idea, llevémoslo a cabo. Este será el plan A, porque seguramente necesitaremos el B, C, D ,E y todo lo demás jajaja. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir –recogió su plato junto con el de Matt.

No te molestes, yo lavo los platos –le dijo tomándolos de sus manos.

Gracias.

¿No quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó la voz de Matt desde la cocina.

No muchas gracias, no debes arriesgarte antes de tiempo.

De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos más tarde. ¿A las cinco te parece?.

Si, es perfecto. Vengo a esa hora entonces.

¿No se supone que el hombre es el que debe pasar a buscar a la chica? –preguntó a manera de broma.

Quizá, pero esta vez, cambiaremos los papeles –le guiñó un ojo a su amigo-. Nos vemos más tarde.

Hasta luego -le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, Mimi se puso los zapatos y abandonó el apartamento.

Creo que esta tarde estaré muy ocupado –se dijo así mismo el joven de ojos zafiros.

Hola! He estado ocupada, pero tengo unas mini vacations y aproveché para actualizar, después, volveré al trabajo uu. Así que no desesperen!..

**Azuka94.**Te agradezco que dejes reviews! pero te agradecería más si recomiendas este fic a otros. Ciao!

**Ultimate spider. **Yo nada más quiero que lo lean y ya U (y reviews of course). Yo no escribo esto porque me gustaba la pareja, si no porque era un sueño que tenía desde hace rato.


	4. Beso

La mañana de aquel día pasó rápido, Matt había estado practicando y componiendo música con su guitarra, era otra de las cosas que le gustaba hacer. Hacia las tres de la tarde, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con el rostro de su hermano:

¡Takeru,pensé que te habías olvidado de que tienes hermano –dijo mientras lo hacia pasar.

¡Cómo crees,sabes que la escuela me quita mucho tiempo, además, siempre andas en giras por todo el país, ¡eres tú el que no se acuerda que tiene hermano! –ambos jóvenes soltaron una risa.

Está bien, está bien, ¿a qué se debe el horror de tu visita, perdón, honor-

Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso –río sarcásticamente-,pues verás –comenzó mientras se sentaba en un sofá- hoy en la mañana vi algo muy interesante en las noticias...

Ahhh,¿ de verdad? ¿y qué viste? –preguntó haciéndose el inocente, sabía perfectamente que lo había visto a él, a Matt.

Pues te vi a ti haciendo la carrera más loca que he visto, junto con una chica, que dicen que es tu novia, ¿es esto cierto?

Así es mi estimado – contestó Matt con una sonrisa, que trataba de disimular una gran risa burlona.

¡DE VERDAD! ¿¡Y DESDE CUÁNDO? ¿¡ME LO HAS ESTADO OCULTANDO?- gritaba emocionado el chico.

¡ Cálmate! –decía Matt entre risas.

¿¡Y quién es, ¿la conozco?- preguntó.

Sí, sí la conoces, es Mimi –respondió con toda tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron como platos, y su boca se abrió tanto que podría entrar su puño en ella.

¿Mimi? –decía casi atónito- ¿Mimi...Tachikawa?

¿ A cuántas Mimi más conoces?

¿Pero ella no estaba..?

En Estados Unidos –terminó Matt-, si, pero regresó, vino a pasar las vacaciones de verano aquí.

¿Y por qué no nos ha ido a visitar a los demás?.

Porque, además de que no tiene mucho que llegó, no sabe dónde viven, todos se han ido a otro lado o tienen su propio apartamento.

Es verdad. Pero dime, ¿desde cuándo que te gustaba Mimi? –quiso saber Takeru con mucha curiosidad.

No me gusta, no es mi novia realmente –Takeru lo miró ceñudo-, te explicaré...

Y le dijo todo lo que había sucedido, desde cómo se encontró con Mimi, hasta el final del maratón.

Ya veo –dijo el hermano menor-,entonces ella te está ayudando. Me parece muy bien, a ver si de una vez June te deja en paz.

Eso espero. Se supone que hoy vamos a salir al restauran donde suele comer June, para que nos vea juntos –dijo con una sonrisa malévola, le agradaba imaginar la cara que pondría la joven Motomiya cuando los viera.

Pues les deseo mucha suerte –se levantó del sofá-,espero que funcione, aunque ella no se rendirá de la noche a la mañana, eso tenlo por seguro –le advirtió señalándolo con el índice.

Ya lo creo –afirmó Matt-.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, esperaré a que Daisuke me cuente que su hermana llegó a casa diciendo maldiciones y aventando patadas por todos lados.

Je, je,je yo también. Nos vemos.

Matt acompañó a su hermano a la puerta. Después de irse Takeru, Matt se dispuso a darse un baño. Al terminar, ya eran las cuatro y cuarto, se puso unos vaqueros de color negro con una playera del mismo color, muy pegada, que decía la leyenda "110 guapo". Se sujetó el cabello con una liga y se colocó unas nuevas gafas de sol.

Hacia las 16:45 PM, tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, Matt supuso que debería tratarse de Mimi.

Vaya, eres muy puntual sabí...-pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que se quedó atónito por lo que vio.

Mimi usaba una blusa muy escotada, de color rojo que dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen plano; unos zapatos de tacón color plateado y la falda de mezclilla más corta que Matt hubiese visto en su vida. Podía apreciar cada parte de sus piernas, las tenía bien formadas...

Matt, mi cara está aquí arriba –decía la joven mientras le hacía una seña para que levantara la vista.

Eh?..ah! sí, si..perdón – se sacudió la cabeza.

¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó mientras daba una vuelta para modelar, y Matt notó que la blusa tenía escote en la espalda, como hilos entrelazados.

Eh..eh..-balbuceó el joven-,pues..pues..¡parece que vas desnuda!.

No exageres, además, es verano y el clima es demasiado cálido,¿no crees?.

Si..tal vez –afirmó Matt, que hace unos segundo empezó a sentir el calor.

Bueno, ¿nos vamos?.

Eh..si –el chico salió del trance en el que estaba-,vámonos.

Caminaron durante un rato, mientras lo hacían cada chico que pasa cerca de ellos, se quedaba embobado viendo a Mimi, algunos murmuraban entre ellos, otros, le guiñaban el ojo. Matt al notar esto, tomó de la mano a si joven amiga el resto del transcurso, para que todos pensaran que esa belleza era su novia. Y a partir de entonces, ningún otro chico le hizo gestos.

Eres muy presumido, ¿sabías? –se quejó con una sonrisa.

Matt sólo se limitó a reír, no soltó la mano de su amiga hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Era de comida rápida, más que nada de hamburguesas; estaba lleno.

Listo, ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué? –preguntó Matt.

Buscar a June y sentarnos cerca de ella.

Entraron. Buscaron con la mirada a la joven Motomiya.

Allá está –dijo Mimi, señalándola discretamente.

¡¡Dios, ¡se queja de que su hermano es un glotón y mírala a ella! –comentó al ver que June se comía una hamburguesa grande y tenía otra para repetir.

Cierto. Mira, vamos a sentarnos allá, a esa mesa que está a cuatro de la suya.

Y así lo hicieron. Su plan no tardó en funcionar, minutos después de sentarse, June se percató de su presencia.

Ahí está Matt con esa tipa que dice ser su novia, demonios, tan tranquila que estaba –miro a su mochila, y recordó algo-.Pero todavía puedo hacer algo –abrió su mochila y buscó hasta encontrar una cámara fotográfica. June estudiaba ciencias de la comunicación y acababa de salir de su clase de fotografía.-Me pregunto qué diría la prensa si le mando algunas fotos comprometedoras del cantante más famoso de Japón.

June se levantó y fue al baño, no por necesidad, sino por estrategia. Así podría tomarles fotos sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

Mira, parece que va al baño –dijo Mimi.

Mientras tanto, la joven Motomiya había sacado unas siete fotos de ellos. Regresó a su lugar y siguió comiendo, dejó su cámara en la mesa por si la volvía a necesitar; fingía que aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Matt y Mimi.

Una vez terminó de comer, June se volvió hacia ellos.

¡Mira,nos está observando, ¿ahora que hacemos?.

Mimi vio que esa era su oportunidad de molestar a June, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el cuello de la playera de Matt, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó.

Que onda! Ya volví...créanme, en mi vida he tenido una semana tan ocupada como esta...además de que las dos anteriores estuve enferma. Ya les traje el cuatro, espero que sea e su agrado.

Esa playera que usaba Matt, es de las típicas que traemos los chavos ahora, yo tengo una azul rey que dice "110 guapa" xDDD

Nos veremos luego, con otro capítulo.

Bye! Dejen reviews!


	5. Plan B

June se quedó boquiabierta. Ésa era el momento esperado, tomó su cámara, dio un clic y listo: había sacado la foto del millón.

Matt no sabía que hacer, por una parte porque estaba sorprendido de la insólita acción de la muchacha, por otra, tenía que aceptar que su amiga besaba muy bien. En cada movimiento de sus labios, daba una suave y placentera mordida a los de él. Además, tenían un sabor agradable, como a fresa, seguramente por el gloss que usaba. Ella no necesitaba que su lengua pidiera permiso para entrar en la boca de Matt, porque sólo con sus labios podía hacer estremecer a cualquiera.

Justo cuando Matt ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, Mimi se detuvo.

Listo –fue lo que dijo una vez separados sus labios.

¿ah? –articuló el ojiazul, estaba un poco "ido".

Que ya está, a ver qué le pareció eso –dijo volviéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba June.

Ahh..sí, a ver que piensa –comentó el joven, volviendo a la realidad.

Pero June no pensaba lo que ellos creían.

Bien hecho Matt –se dijo a sí misma-,ahora veremos cuánto querrán por estas fotos –se levantó de su silla-,pero no te perdono que vengas a besuquearte con ésa en mis narices, ahora verás –y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban Matt y Mimi.

Mira, ahí viene –le dijo el rubio a su amiga.

Al llegar, June los observó por unos instantes y ellos la observaron a ella ;después:

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, ¡ERES MATT ISHIDA! –la gente alrededor se volvió hacia el lugar de los gritos - ¡EL CANTANTE MÁS FAMOSO DE TODO JAPÓN, ¿PODRÍAS DARME UN AUTÓGRAFO?.

Se escucharon los murmullos de toda la gente. "¿Matt Ishida?", "¿de verdad?" eran algunas de las cosas que se decían entre sí.

¡Vámonos! –le gritó Matt a su amiga. La tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo. Lo único que escucharon, fueron los gritos de muchas chicas y un montón de pisadas, lo que les indicaba que los volvían a perseguir.

Fue otra carrera agotadora, no se perdieron de vista hasta que pasaron por un parque y se escondieron entre los arbustos. Al pasar el peligro, optaron por regresar a casa de Matt.

Esa tipa le dio la vuelta al plan –se quejaba Mimi media hora más tarde, mientras se tiraba nuevamente en el sofá.

Es demasiado astuta –decía el chico a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá más chico.

Habrá que hacer otro , el cual deberemos analizar antes para que no nos vuelva a pasar esto –espetó la muchacha, que se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Tendré que preguntarle a Daisuke si ella suele ir a otro lugar, que no se llene de gente –se planteó el chico.

Es buena idea, por lo pronto –se levantó del sofá-, me voy. Quiero visitar a Sora, ¿sabes dónde vive ahora? .

Sí –contestó-, vive en el edificio que se encuentra justo detrás de la Universidad de Odaiba, su apartamento es el número 345.

Gracias, iré a verla un rato quiero saludarla y platicarle todo lo que hecho en tan pocos días –Mimi río.

La saludas de mi parte –su amiga asintió-, te acompaño a la puerta.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla se dio cuenta de que aún sentía el hormigueo en sus labios. Pasó sus dedos por ellos y sonrió.

Oye Mimi –la llamó antes de que saliera.

Dime.

Besas muy bien, ¿sabías? –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, ya lo sabía –ésta le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía, después, abandonó el lugar. Matt sólo pudo soltar una risita.

Al día siguiente, el muchacho se despertó temprano. Pasando el mediodía, alguien llamó a la puerta.

¡Taichi, amigo, ¿cómo estás? –saludo Matt mientras le estrechaba la mano y le daba un abrazo. Taichi ya no tenía el cabello largo y alborotado, ahora lo tenía corto y bien arreglado, ya que en su escuela no lo dejaban entrar con tremendas greñas.

A mi también me da gusto verte amigo –dijo mientras entraba al apartamento. Lleva consigo un periódico.

Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.

Esto –dijo extendiéndole el periódico.

Era la primera plana de la sección de Espectáculos, la mitad de la página la cubría una foto de él , de Matt, con Mimi...besándose. el chico le arrebató el ejemplar, se dispuso a leerlo.

" _Nuestro cantante favorito fue sorprendido ayer con su joven novia, en un restaurante famoso de comida rápida. Ésta foto no fue proporcionada por una testigo que nos pidió mantenerla en el anonimato – _June, pensó Matt -_, al parecer, Ishida está pasando sus vacaciones a lo máximo. Le deseamos muy buena suerte con su nueva pareja."_

_Más fotos en la página 4. _

¿Y bien? –preguntó Taichi.

¿ Y bien qué? –replicó Matt, mientras enrollaba el ejemplar.

¿Quién es esa chica tan guapa que te estabas agasajando? –pagó caro su atrevimiento, ya que Matt le propinó un golpe con el periódico.

¡Oye, ¡nada más quiero saber quién es! –reclamó entre risas.

Es Mimi –Taichi se quedó boquiabierto-, y no..me la estaba..agasajando –dijo dando énfasis a cada palabra-,todo era parte de un plan para fastidiar a June, ya sabes, la hermana de Daisuke, pero los fastidiados fuimos nosotros.

Le contó a Taichi todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Osea que ¿todo esto es una farsa?

Sí.

Para que June te deje de molestar.

Exacto.

Mmm...interesante –dijo mientras se pasaba su mano por la barbilla.

Si, sí, pero parece que no está funcionando –decía Matt con disgusto.

Sabes, hoy en el entrenamiento de mi antiguo equipo de fútbol, Daisuke me contó que su hermana tenía una salida con su grupo este fin de semana, al bosque que está a las afueras de la ciudad, creo que van a tomar fotografías para su clase. Podrías aprovechar, ¿no crees?.

Es verdad, pero necesito saber cuántos son en su grupo, no quiero otra carrera y menos a la mitad de un bosque.

Se lo preguntaré a Daisuke. Él debe saber cuántos, que día exactamente y a que hora, siendo su hermano debe...

Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta. Matt fue ver quién era; al abrirla se encontró con Mimi.

¡Matt! –se lanzó a darle un abrazo que casi lo derribó- ¡discúlpame, ¡sólo quería molestar a June, jamás me hubiese imaginado que llevaría una cámara!

¡ Calma Mimi! –dijo entrecortadamente, porque ella lo estaba apretando mucho.

Ejem..ejem.. – Taichi se aclaró la garganta-, ¿es que acaso ya no saludas a los viejos amigos?.

Mimi, al escuchar que había alguien más, soltó rápidamente a Matt. Al darse cuenta de que era Taichi, corrió a abrazarlo también.

¡Taichi! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!.

Si, me alegra volverte a ver –dijo mientras correspondía su abrazo.

Eres el tercero que me encuentro –dijo una vez separándose.

¡Qué bien!. Sabes, Matt ya me contó lo que han estado haciendo.

¿De verdad?.

Sí –contestó Matt-,y debo decirte Mimi, que no todo está perdido, hay algo que puede funcionar.

**Hola a todos, ya volví, ya no he estado ocupada pero no tengo mucha imaginación jejeje, tengo las ideas pero no las ordeno bien jeje. Espero que les haya gustado este capi, prometo que Matt y Mimi lograrán su objetivo ñaca ñaca.**

**Me despido, dejen reviews y recomienden este fic.**

**Pd. Digimo ya volvió a Jetix! Qué nostalgia...**


	6. Acción

¿De verdad? -quiso saber Mimi.

Sí -respondió Matt-, Taichi me acaba de dar información muy interesante -dijo esto con una sonrisa malévola.

Por la manera en que lo dices, debe ser MUY interesante-decía imitando la sonrisa de su amigo.

¡Por supuesto que lo es! -exclamó Taichi-, Daisuke me contó que June y su grupo saldrán de excursión al bosque que está a las afueras de la ciudad, le decía a nuestro amigo aquí presente -puso una mano sobre el hombro de Matt-, que ustedes podrían aprovechar esa oportunidad para molestar a June.Sólo hay que ver cuántas personas son en su grupo, qué día y a qué hora exactamente.Eso debe saberlo Daisuke, así que le hablaré para averiguarlo.

Mimi tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuera lo más hermoso del planeta.

Excelente -dijo juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

Bueno chicos, yo los dejo, tienen mucho en que pensar para el fin de semana. Nos vemos luego Matt -le estrechó la mano a su amigo-, hasta luego Mimi,fue agradable verte de nuevo -le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós - le dio un beso también-, y gracias por esta magnífica noticia.

je je je, cuando quieran -guiñó un ojo-,hasta luego -se dirigió a la puerta y abandonó el lugar.

Muy bien -decía el chico juntando sus manos-, ¿qué haré con mi novia este fin de semana? -preguntó con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Mmmm, no sé -fingía reflexionar-, tal vez ella quiere que la lleves de picnic -le guiñó un ojo-, quizá eso le guste.

Buena idea, sólo espero que ella me prepare la comida, cocina como nadie -sonrió el chico.

¡Ay, exageras! -exclamó haciendo un gesto con la mano-, si sólo has probado un plato de huevos con jamón y ya dices que cocino como nadie.

Si, pero si algo tan sencillo te quedó delicioso, es que lo demás es pan comido para ti.

No trates de alagarme Matt -decía aguantándose la risa.

Entonces prepárame algo,en este momento, y verás que te quedará suculento -el chico sonrió.

Sí Claro, si para esta la novia ¿no? -dijo sarcásticamente,lo que provocó una risa en Matt-,pero bueno, ¿qué quieres que te prepare?.

Quiero...un okonomiyaki al estilo sureño -respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Muy bien, lo tendrás en media hora -y acto seguido se fue a la cocina.

La verdad era que Matt ya estaba hambriento, y mejor pedirle a Mimi que cocinara en vez de prepararla él o salir a comprarla.

Ya está listo -decía Mimi mientras salía de la cocina media hora más tarde.

¡Increíble! -se asombró Matt- exactametne en media hora, me parece que, además de tu propio programa, deberías tener tu propio restaurante -decía mientras tomaba asiento.

Agradezco tus palabras- dijo mientras colocaba el plato en la mesa.

Bien, entonces a comer, -tomó los palillos y los separó- ¡itadakimasu!.

Tomó un pedazo del alimento y lo introdujo en su boca. Cuando la comida tocó su paladar,el joven ojiazul sintió una oleada de sabores.Era tanto el gusto que tenía que, al terminar cada bocado, su boca le pedía el siguiente; así estuvo hasta que se dio cuenta que había terminado, para desgracia de él.

¡Caray Mimi, de verdad, esto estuvo magnífico, ¿ahora si me crees cuando te digo que cocinas como nadie?.

Sí, ahora si te creo -contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En ese instante,el teléfono sonó. Matt fue a contestarlo y la voz de Taichi se escuchó al otro lado.

¿Matt, ya averigué lo de June.Su salida es el sábado a las 4 de la tarde.

¿Te dijo cuántos son en su grupo? -quiso saber el chico.

Sí, son 15 personas incluida ella.

Excelente. Gracias, esto nos será de mucha ayuda.

Bien, entonces hasta luego. Que tengan suerte -y colgó el teléfono.

¿Quién era? -preguntó Mimi.

Taichi -contestó, me acaba de avisar que June sale el sábado a las 4, son sólo 15 personas.

Mejor no pudo ser -dijo con aire triunfal-,porque ahora no podrá usar eso de hacernos correr, ya que son solamente 14 personas y me imagino que no te molestará firmar unos cuantos autógrafos, ¿o sí?.

Creéme, comparado con los que he firmado, éstos no son nada.

Osea, ¿me estás presumiendo tu fama? -preguntó con ironía-, ¡por dios, no me vengas a decir que eso te ha ayudado a tener brazos fuertes.

Pues para serte sincero, sí, gracias a eso tengo brazos fuertes.

Ay, qué ridículo eres -y le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

Ay, cállate -dijo entre risas-,bueno, entonces qué, ¿me vas a preparar el almuerzo para el sábado.

Sí,no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. Terminado el asunto, me retiro, voy a ir de comprar con Sora, hace tiempo que no voy de compras.

OK,sólo prométeme una cosa: no vayas medio desnuda al bosque por favor -pidió juntando sus manos,como si fuera a rezar.

De verdad, qué ridículo eres. Pero no te preocupes, prometo que esta vez iré un poco más "decente". Hasta el sábado entonces, vendré a buscarte -le dio beso en la mejilla como despedida.

De acuerdo -correspondió el gesto de su amiga-, te esperaré.

Finalmente, Mimi se retiró del lugar.

Los días pasaron sin mucho que decir, a menos que se tome en cuenta que Takeru volvió a visitar a su hermano,éste le contó todo lo que tenían planeado. Llegó el sábado y Matt se duchó, se vistió con unos vaqueros azules y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color. A las 3:45 arribó Mimi a casa del muchacho, esta vez, ella usaba unos vaqueros muy pegados de color azul fuerte, una blusa azul cielo con un super escote en V y unos tenis Converse All Star del mismo tono. Aunque seguía enseñando mucho, Matt tenía que admitir que estaba más decente que la vez anterior, y también que,además de buenas piernas, su amiga tenía un buen trasero.

Hey Matt, ¿acaso tengo algo atrás? -cuestionó la joven al notar que el muchacho no dejaba de mirarle la retarguardia.

Sí...-Mimi frunció el entrecejo-, es decir, no, para nada -el chico se sacudió la cabeza. Es sólo que te ves muy bien hoy, y eso que vamos del mismo color.

Gracias, me gusta tu vestuario, combina con tus ojos -Matt sonrió-. Preparé sushi, bolas de arroz y un poco de té,espero que te guste.

Sí, me encanta, sobretodo si es preparado por ti - Mimi se sonrojó-, bueno, pongámonos en marcha.

Así lo hicieron. Algo que tenían en común es que les gustaba caminar, de modo que así fueron hasta. Al llegar eran las 4:10 pm, por lo que June y su grupo ya deberían estar ahí. Se adentraron en las profundidades del bosque. A la mitad del camino, escucharon unos murmullos y la voz de un hombre mayor:

Muy bien jóvenes, nos vamos a dividir en 3 grupos de a 5 - decía el hombe-, ¿de acuerdo?. Nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora. Tomen las fotos que puedan,quienes tengan las mejores recibirán un 100 en este curso de verano fotográfico y al inicio del próximo semestre quedarán exentos del primer examen - se escucharon otros murmullos, como aprobando lo que el hombre acababa de decir.

Deben ser ellos Mimi, vamos a ver hacia dónde se dirige June -se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles a cierta distancia de los alumnos.

Motomiya, Saiki y Ogasawara serán los líderes de sus grupos.

Sí profesor - afirmaron los tres alumnos.

Muy bien, adelante.

Seguidamente, los grupos se fueron en distintas direcciones. El de June iba justamente hacia donde se encontraban Matt y Mimi.

De prisa Matt, tenemos que apurarnos para arreglar todo y que ella nos encuentre -e inmediatamente salieron corriendo.

Se alejaron unos treinta metros, colocaron el mantel en el pasto, la comida sobre el mismo y se sirvieron té, se sentaron uno a lado del otro. Minutos después, escuchaban los pasos de los estudiantes y los clics de las cámaras. Pero se estaban yendo hacia otra dirección.

Mimi se están desviando, así ella no nos verá, ¿qué hacemos?.

Tengo una idea: canta, así llamarás su atención -dijo mientras se volvía en dirección a ellos.

De acuerdo -se aclaró la garganta-, _Mou hitori de, arukenai, toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite..._

Al escuchar las primeras palabras, Mimi se volvió hacia Matt, totalmente atónita. Tenía una voz hermosa, la hipnotizaba, y no solamente por lo bello de ésta, si no por la canción; era la favorita, tanto de ella como de Michael, y solían cantarla cuando estaban solos.

_Ah kono mama dakishimete, nureta mama no kokoro o..._- Matt podía ver a los alumnos girando sus cabezas,buscando de dónde provenía el canto.

_kawari tsuzukeru kono no toki ni, kwaranai ai ga aru nara...-_sin saber por qué, Mimi acompañó a Matt.

_Will you hold my heart, namida uketomete..._- continuó el chico, sorprendido de lo bien que cantaba Mimi.

_Mou koware sou na, All my heart..._

_- Forever love, forever dream -_los dos cantaban al unísono-, _afureru omoide dake ga, hageshiku, setsunaku, jikan o umetsukusu, Oh tell me why..._

Terminaron en esa estrofa. Se quedaron en silencio, intercambiando una mirada, la de Mimi aún era de asombro. Matt le regaló una sonrisa y ella le respondió igual, aunque estaba perdida en sus ojos de zafiro. Los compañeros de June por fin se dieron cuenta de dónde venía el canto e iban directo hacia donde ellos.

Mimi, acércate un poco más a mí.

¿eh, ¿por qué? -preguntó, todavía nadaba en el mar de los ojos de Matt.

Para hacer finta de que nos besamos, y cuando llegué June le demos la sorpresa.

De acuerdo -aceptó acercando su rostro al de él.

Estaban muy cerca, Matt podía percibir el aroma de ella y su respiración le hacia cosquillas. Ella lo miraba, el azul de sus ojos le traía muchos recuerdos, todos igual de dolorosos. El joven la miró también, lograba ver através de sus castaños ojos la tristeza que sentía,el dolor. Pudo ver una lágrima brotar de su ojo, él siguió el recorrido de ésta hasta desaparecer cerca de sus labios. Sus labios...aquellos que días atrás había probado y que en ese momento deseaba volver a hacer. Su rostro se fue acercando más y más al de ella y sus bocas quedaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que por fin se unieron en un suave y tierno beso.

**Qué onda chavos! como exenté el examen de inglés pues me decidí a hacer el siguiente capítulo jejeje. Hace rato que quería llegar a esta parte. Espero que les haya gustado, si logro exentar el de matemáticas,escribiré el siguiente.**

**Nos vemos luego...dejen reviews!**


	7. Mission Completed

Fue un beso inocente, al principio sólo se rozaban sus labios, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se movían con más intensidad. Matt aprisionó entre sus manos el rostro de su amiga, como queriendo sentir su boca más cerca de la de él. Mimi nuevamente hacía esa técnica de la suave mordida, lo cual le gustaba mucho al muchacho. Por unos segundos, la lengua de él se introdujo en la boca de la chica, cosa que no le molestaba, al contrario, la incitaba a poseer más los labios de su amigo.

Pudieron permanecer así hasta que el oxígeno comenzara a faltarles, pero lo que los detuvo fue otra cosa;

- ¡WOW¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡ES MATT ISHIDA! -se escuchó el clic de una cámara- ¡es increíble!.

Apenas oyeron los gritos, se separaron, ambos ruborizados por lo que acababan de hacer. Mimi se limpió el rastro de lágrimas, porque durante el beso había llorado, quizá de la emoción, quizá de la tristeza. Matt, por su parte, se quitó el brillo labial que su compañero puso en él.

- ¡ June ya viste¡es Matt Ishida! -exclamaba la chica que gritó anteriormente. Tenía cabello negro,corto y ojos café.

- Si, ya lo ví... y también veo que no está solo -dijo mirando a Mimi con un tono de desdén.

Matt lo notó y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara. Después de todo, sí le habían dado la sorpresa.

- Tú debes ser su novia, la que apareció en el video y la foto del periódico¿verdad? - quiso saber una chica de cabello negro y largo, con ojos azules.

- Así es, soy yo -respondió con firmeza, echando ojo a June.

- ¡Pues déjame felicitarte¡fuiste la afortunada de ganarse el corazón del hombre más codiciado por nosotras las mujeres¡no sabes la envidia que nos das! -dijo todo esto con una sonrisa -¡muchas desearíamos estar en tu lugar!.

- Pues muchas gracias, jejeje.

- No es para tanto Nuriko, como si nunca te hubieses enterado de un simple noviazgo -comentó June con ironía.

- ¡Pero es que este no es un simple noviazgo¡porque Matt Ishida está involucrado en él¿verdad que sí Arashii?.

- Por supuesto -contestó Arashii, era la chica que gritó al principio. Seguía mirando a Matt con asombro.

De pronto, a Mimi se le ocurrió una idea que podía cerrar con broche de oro el plan, si tan emocionadas estaban las chicas...

- Oigan chicas, ya que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse a Matt¿no les gustaría almorzar con él y conmigo, traje suficiente comida.Todos están invitados -ofreció la chica.

- Oh no, no podríamos aunque nos estemos muriendo de ganas. No quisiéramos interrumpirlos.

- Si no interrumpen nada,no importa lo de hace rato...ya íbamos a terminar -June frunció el entrecejo-, además, a Matt no le importa¿verdad mi amor?-preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Claro que no - respondió captando el mensaje de Mimi-, vengan, siéntense con nosotros.

- Muchas gracias -dijo un chico ojiverde de cabello negro que venía con June.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! -gritó la joven Momotiya-¿que no se acuerdan que tenemos trabajo que hacer¡estamos en clase!.

- No te esponjes, es sólo un refrigerio- comentó el chico-, ésta es una oportunidad que no les sucede a todos¡almorzar con Matt Ishida¡y sin tener que mandar mensajes por celular, además creo que tu también tienes hambre.

- ¡YO NO TENGO HAMBRE TAKASHI¡YO QUIERO TRABAJAR! -exlcamó la chica.

En ese instante, se dejó escuchar algo parecido a un rugido. Al principio todos se sorprendieron, pero luego llegaron a la conclusión de que se ese sonido lo produjo el estómago de June. Ella se llevo una mano a su abdomen y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- Si no comes no vas a poder trabajar -dijo otro muchacho, el último del grupo estudiantil-, así que mejor cállate y siéntate.

Todos los muchachos tomaron asiento alrededor de Matt y Mimi; ésta sacó todo el alimento que traían,por suerte, los alumnos llevaban su bote de agua, ya que la chica sólo metió dos vasos.

- Oigan -habló Nuriko-¿Y si llamamos a los demás?- cuestionó mientras introducía un pedazo de sushi en su boca.

- ¡NO!- respondió Arashii- éste es un privilegio, una suerte que sólo nosotros tuvimos y debemos disfrutarla -dijo lanzando un puño al aire en señal de triunfo.

- Estoy de acuerdo -comentó Takashi-, Matt, después de almorzar ¿me firmas mi mochila?.

- ¿Y la mía igual? -preguntaron a la vez Arashi y el otro joven.

- Jajaja ya se habían tardado, pero claro que lo haré.

- ¡Genial! -exclamó Takashi- ¡todos nuestros compañeros se morirán de...- pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Nuriko.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella. Estaba shockeada, como si acabara de ver algo asombroso.

- ¿Qué pasa Nuriko? -quiso saber el otro muchacho-¿por qué gritaste?.

- Es que...- comenzó a decir-, esto...esto...¡es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vidas Kaito! -después introdujo con rapidez otro bocado.

- ¿De verdad? -cuestionó con emoción Kaito, a la vez que también probaba de su alimento.

Todos los invitados imitaron a su compañero. Segundos después, quedaron sorprendidos como Arashii.

- ¡Es verdad, esto sabe esquisito¿tú lo preparaste? -preguntó Kaito dirigiéndose a Mimi.

- Sí, todo es hecho por mí -contestó con orgullo.

June estaba contrariada. A pesar que le costaba,tenía que aceptar que cocinaba muy bien.

- ¡Excelente! -exclamó Takashi-, Matt, te sacaste la lotería con esta chica, además de bonita, buena cocinera,por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre?.

- Mimi -pasó un brazo alrededor de ella-, mi novia se llama Mimi- y le dio un beso en la sien. La chica se sonrojó.

June parecía furiosa. El tiempo pasaba y todos estaban muy entretenidos hablando sobre cómo Matt y Mimi se conocieron y se hicieron novios. Los muchachos se tuvieron que inventar que su relación empezó en la fiesta de un amigo, que éste nada más la había organizado para que Matt se le declarara a Mimi.Ésta tuvo que contener la risa que el relato le provocaba.

Ya habían acabado, y como lo prometido es deuda, el joven ojiazul firmó a todos sus mochilas.Ayudaron a Mimi a recoger todo.Pero habían perdido mucho tiempo almorzando, ya sólo quedaban 20 minutos para que se cumpliera la hora establecida.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? -se preguntó Nuriko desesperada-¡no hemos tomado ninguna foto!

- ¡VEN¡LES DIJE QUE DEBÍAMOS TRABAJAR EN LUGAR DE SENTARNOS A COMER!- gritaba June.

- ¡Cállate ya June! -ordenó Arashii-¡si bien que tú también disfrutaste la comida!.

June se volvió a ruborizar.

- Oiga -habló Kaito-, el profesor también es fan de Matt¿no es así?.

- Claro, esta igual de loco como nosotros -afirmó Nuriko.

-Pues entonces ya tengo la solución -se volvió hacia Matt y Mimi -,Matt ¿sería posible que tú y Mimi nos puedan ayudar?.

- Si¿pero en qué? -preguntó algo confuso.

- Si¿en qué diablos nos podrían ayudar esos dos? -preguntó June señalándolos con el índice. Mimi sonrió malévolamente.

- Verás -dijo con una paciencia infinita,como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño a escribir su nombre-,podemos usar a Matt y a Mimi de modelos, les tomamos fotos para hacer de este bosque un lugar romántico. Estoy seguro que al profesor le van a encantar, ya que son de su artista favorito. ¿Qué opinan chicos? -cuestionó volviéndose a sus amigos.

Takashi,Nuriko y Arashii asintieron. June estaba pensativa, ya que tenía tantas ganas de sacar 100 como de ver a Matt lejos de Mimi.

- ¿Qué dices June? -le preguntó Kaito.

- De acuerdo -dijo resignada-,pero que sea rápido que se nos acaba el tiempo.

- Sabía que aceptarías.Muy bien, en marcha.

Matt y Mimi se miraron; ésa sería el mejor final para el plan.

Se internaron más en el bosque en busca de lugares románticos o bien, que pudieran transformar en uno.Encontraron un árbol enorme, esto le agradó a Nuriko y pidió a Matt colocarse debajo con Mimi. También sugirió que se sentaran, pero con la chica en brazos del joven rubio; los dos accedieron y la compañera de June los capturó del perfil.

Kaito propuso hacer otra toma en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez con los muchachos de pie, con Matt abrazando a Mimi por la cintura y los brazos de ella en el cuello de su amigo, dándose miradas seductoras. Parecía que June en cualquier momento explotaría.

Entre foto y foto pasaron los veinte minutos que le quedaba al grupo. Obtuvieron buenas tomas, en las que se encontraban algunas como Mimi dormida encima de Matt ,ambos besándose a lo lejos y como fondo el verde bosque. El joven ojiazul pensó que esta sería su favorita.

- Pues muchas gracias por ayudarnos -decía Arashii una vez terminado el trabajo.

-Sí,la verdad que estas fotos quedaron geniales,seguro que el profesor nos dará un 100 -dijo Takashii.

- Y seguro que no faltará quien las publique el en diario -comentó June mirando con recelo a los dos amigos.

- Pues no importa -dijo Mimi, que todos sepan el amor que nos tenemos -tomó del brazo a su amigo.

- Así es, además, ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas -repuso Matt.

Era verdad lo que decían en cierto modo, porque no les importaba si salían las publicadas, esas fotos fueron motivo de enojo en June y eso les bastaba a los dos muchachos.

- Entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión -dijo Kaito-, fue un placer estar con ustedes.

Cada alumno se fue despidiendo de ambos, con excepción de June, que prefirió adelantarse. "Hacen una linda pareja",les gritaron a lo lejos. Después, Matt y Mimi abandonaron el lugar.

Camino a casa, los chicos estaban que no cabían de felicidad, su plan fue todo un éxito.

- ¡Viste la cara que traía¡estaba que no se la aguantaba! -gritaba eufórica Mimi.

- Sí, y lo que más me gustó fue cuando su estómago la contradijo -ambos soltaron una risa.

- Eso estuvo "Kakkoi", y la sesión de fotos la reventó, sobre todo mis grandes poses.

- Es cierto, creo que eres muy fotogénica.

-Ojalá que esa tipa también lo note, sería el colmo para ella -rió malévolamente.

-Y no sólo eso¡tu comida la dejó petrificada, yo sé que no lo quería admitir, pero le gustó el sushi que hiciste, igual que a mí. Eres una gran cocinera¿recuerdas que te lo dije no?

- Sí. Y también recuerdo que me dijiste - adoptó un tono de sospecha fingida-, que yo besaba muy bien.

Matt se puso colorado, seguro se iba a quejar del beso que le dio en el bosque, antes de que llegaran los otros.

-Ah...sí¿qué con eso?-preguntó nervioso.

- Pues que tú no te quedas atrás. ¡Fue algo increíble! -aseguró la chica.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto. No se esperada eso de Mimi.

- De...de..¿de verdad? -cuestionó casi atónito.

- En serio¿que Sroa nunca te lo dijo?.

- Para nada.

- Entonces le reclamaré por no haberlo hecho.

- Como quieras. Oye -detuvo su andar al recordar algo-¿habías llorado?.

Mimi también se detuvo.

-Sí -respondió con tristeza-, es que la canción que cantaste me recordó a Michael. Era nuestra favorita, solíamos entonarla cuando nos aburríamos.

Parecía que Mimi contenía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Matt se percató e inmediatamente la abrazó.

- Perdón si te hice sentir mal- le dijo al oído.

- No, cómo crees. No tienes la culpa de nada -correspondió al abrazo de su acompañante, las ganas del llanto habían desaparecido-, soy yo la que tiene que olvidarse del pasado y vivir el presente, que por cierto -se separó un poco de Matt-, es muy divertido.

- Tienes razón -dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro-, ven -tomó de la mano a Mimi-,sigamos nuestro camino.

Y de la mano continuaron hasta la ciudad.

Una vez entrando en ella, Mimi dijo que tomaría otro camino, iba a casa de Sora a contarle todo.

- De acuerdo, yo seguiré por aquí -señaló hacia el frente-,nos veremos otro día.

-Hasta luego -se dispuso a darle un beso en la mejilla. Matt iba a corresponderlo,pero se le ocurrió algo...si tanto le gusto el beso del bosque...

- Adiós - hábilmente giró la cara ,en vez de recibir el beso en la mejila,lo hizo en los labios y salió corriendo.

- ¡Eres un pillo Matt Ishida! -exclamó una sonriente Mimi.

Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí esta el capítulo 7,deben saber que la mayor parte la escribí dentro de un avión,mientras volaba hacia la ciudad de México jejeje.Después estuve en Nuevo Laredo 2 semanas,incomunicada...sin compu,ni nada,sólo mi libretita y mi lápiz...echándola rico y sabroso...pero me harté de allá y regresé a mi casita jejeje. Gracias a todos por sus reviews,al verlos me apresuré a terminar el cap,espero que haya sido de su agrado..

Hasta el prox capítulo!

R E V I E W S ! 


	8. Fiesta

Hacía fresco y comenzaba a oscurecer, pronto llegaría a casa de Sora, le contaría todo lo que ocurrió y lo que le ocurría a ella en ese momento.

Se perdió, se perdió en aquellos zafiros, en aquel océano azul…en los ojos de Matt Ishida. Sintió dolor al verlos y sintió emoción al besar sus labios de esa manera. Sufrió porque en ese instante, el rostro de Matt se volvió el de Michael; y lloró, derramó lágrimas de impotencia, de ira interna, de sufrimiento. No podía creer que el recuerdo de ese hombre no la dejara en paz.

Al sentir la respiración de Matt tan cerca, recordó las muchas veces que ella y Michael estuvieron así. Pero al momento de rozar sus labios con los de su amigo, toda visión de aquel chico que la hizo sufrir desapareció, ya no era Michael el que estaba con ella era nuevamente Matt.

En un principio no sabía si parar o continuar, pero al final se decidió por lo segundo. Cuando él aprisionó entre sus manos el rostro de Mimi, lo hizo de una manera muy sutil, como si fuera algo frágil que se pudiera romper a la más mínima aplicación de fuerza. Al momento de sentir sus manos, el dolor se convirtió en emoción, no tenía una idea clara del porqué, pero la sentía.

Por eso caminaba tan sonriente, no había tenido ese sentimiento desde que terminó su relación.

La chica pasó el índice y el medio sobre sus labios. La forma en que la besó fue espléndida, así que no le mintió a Matt cuando le dijo que su forma de besar era increíble; como si dijera "eres mía y de nadie más". "Ya estás paranoica", se dijo así misma. Le vino a la mente el último ósculo que recibió hacía unos minutos y sonrió.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al edificio donde vivía Sora.

Mientras que en otro lado, un chico rubio le daba vueltas al mismo asunto. Por alguna razón él quiso besarla, sentir su boca unida a la de él. La ha besado tres veces, y en todas ellas Matt se sintió en las nubes, cosa que nunca sintió en su anterior relación.

No, esos besos fueron distintos a cualquier otro. Quizá porque Mimi transmitía sentimientos através de sus labios, sí, eso era lo más seguro.

— Pero algo en ella me hace sentir raro - murmuró para sí mismo. Desde hacía rato había llegado a su departamento, estaba acostado en la cama de su cuarto.

En ningún momento, de los ocho años que tenía de conocerla, se había sentido de esa manera respecto a ella.

"_Probablemente te está empezando a gustar todo esto_", dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

¿Cómo iba a ser posible eso?. "Si sólo la he besado en tres ocasiones".

_"¿Cuántas más la quieres besar?"_ habló de nuevo esa vocecita. Matt concluyó que le hacía falta comer un poco más, así que fue a la cocina y se preparó una sopa instantánea.

Al día siguiente, Matt se levantó temprano, se duchó y después se hizo el desayuno, deseando que hubiese sido Mimi la que lo preparara.

Unas horas después, recién entrada la tarde, el muchacho encendió su televisor, estuvo cambiando de canala pero se detuvo en uno al escuchar su nombre en él:

_"Cerca de nuestro edificio escuchamos a unos alumnos hablar sobre el famoso Matt Ishida, al preguntarles aseguran que algunos de sus compañeros se encontraron con el ídolo en el bosque,en una de sus excursiones.Nuestro reportero fue enviado inmediatamente y nos lo confirmado trayendo hasta ustedes este reportaje:"_

—_"Fue algo increíble_ —hablaba la muchacha que Matt conocía como Nuriko—_ escuchamos a alguien cantar,seguimos el sonido ¡y nos encontramos con él!"_

—_"Y no estaba solo, estaba con su novia, la que todos han visto en el video y fotos"—_dijo esta vez la chica llamada Arashii.

—_" ¡También nos invitaron a almorzar con ellos, era una oportunidad que no podíamos desperdiciar.Debíamos aprovecharla nosotros mismos, por eso no llamamos a nuestros otros compañeros..ahora están que nos quieren acribillar" —_ahora hablaba Kaito.

—_"Nos divertimos mucho -_ volvía a decir Arashii-,_ ¡y valió la pena,nuestro profesor quedó estupefacto con las fotos, no lo podía creer, dijo que nos pondría un 100 con tal de que le diésemos copias"._

_"Y con respecto a la chica que ha ganado el corazón del cantante juvenil más famoso del país -_decía el reportero_-, nos dijeron esto:"_

—" _Es una mujer lindísima -_decía el joven llamado Takashi-,_fue muy amable con nostros, sabe cocinar muy bie, además tiene muy buen carácter, no creo que sea celosa de todas las fans que acechan a su novio.Él es muy afortunado al tenerla a su lado"- _finalizó.

_"Quisimos entrevistar a la última integrante del grupo, pero se negó a darnos algún comentario"._

A Matt eso le causó gracia.

_"Para terminar nuestro reportaje, presentamos las fotos tomadas por estos suertudos alumnos"._

Todas las tomas que hicieron fueron televisadas, Matt no se equivocó al pensar cuál sería su favorita. Sin duda, esos chicos tenían futuro como fotógrafos.

Media hora más tarde,alguien llamó a su puerta.Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Mimi.

— Hola,"novio" -la chica guiñó un ojo.

— Hola -ahora sí le dio un beso en la mejilla-,no te esperaba hoy.Pasa.

La chica entró al lugar.Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Ya te enteraste de que los compañeros de June fueron entrevistados? -preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de frente.

—Sí, mientras venía para acá lo ví en una de esas pantallas grandes,las que tienen algunos edificios.Toda la gente que pasaba por ahí se quedó mirándolo.La verdad es que salí genial.

— Nada modesta la chica,eh.

— Ja, tú también saliste genial.Sobre todo en esa donde nos besamos y tiene el bosque de fondo, fue mi favorita.

Matt se sorprendió ante esta declaración, se le hacía increíble lo fácil que Mimi decía "nos besamos",mientras que él se estremecía de sólo recordarlo.

— La mía también -y sonrió-, y ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

— A invitarte esta noche a un antro, Taichi quiere que vayamos para darles la bienvenida a Joe y Koushiro,como siempre están ocupados no tienen tiempo de venir a visitarlos.

— ¿Joe y Koushiro vendrán, ¡excelente, tiene rato que no veo a esos dos.

— Y no se diga de mí. Llegan hoy a las seis.Tenemos planeado irnos a las 10 pm junto con ellos en la camioneta de Taichi,él irá a recogernos a todos.

— De acuerdo, entonces iré. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí cuando estés lista,así Taichi no tendrá que manejar tanto.

-De hecho, eso iba a hacer me lo preguntarás o no -Matt frunció el entrecejo-,le dije a Sora que pasaran por mí aquí.

El chico rió,no había duda de que Mimi era una chica muy viva.

— Bueno,ya vine a lo que vine, ahora me retiro.

Matt acompaño a su amiga hasta la puerta y para despedirse, la chica hizo algo que el muchacho no esperaba: posó su mano en la mejilla del chico y acerco su rostro al de ella, para darle un tímido beso en los labios. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos ante esta acción.

— Me robaste algo y lo quería devuelta -guiñó un ojo y se fue.

"Sí, definitivamente es una chica muy viva",dijo Matt para sí mismo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las horas pasaron rápido, el chico practicó en su guitarra, pronto tendría otra gira así que no estaba de más uno que otro ensayo. Eran las 8:30 pm, busco la ropa que se pondría esa noche, escogió una camisa negra de mangas cortas, una chaqueta roja de tela delgada, pantalones negros, de calzado unos Puma rojos y de último un gorro del mismo color, parecido al que se usa para andar el lugares con nieve; no lo eligió porque en el antro fuera a estar frío, sino porque tenía que ponerse algo en la cabeza para que no lo reconocieran tan fácil.

Después se duchó.Terminando, se vistió, se puso algo de perfume y se miró al espejo, parecía todo un rapero. Ya eran las 9:10, sólo le quedaba esperar a Mimi, así que decidió cenar un emparedado antes de irse. Se lavó los dientes y se sentó en el sillón grande a esperar.

A las 9:25 tocaron a la puerta, el chico supuso que se trataría de la su amiga. Y no se equivocó,ahi estaba Mimi,pero ahora sí que lo dejó sin aliento; su falda negra no estaba tan corta,le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, pero su blusa...si fuera delito traer ropa escotada,la chica estaría condenada a cadena perpetua. Más que una blusa,lo que estaba usando parecía ser un pañuelo, Matt intuyó que la espalda de Mimi estaría desnuda de no ser por nudo que sujetaba la prenda. De modo que la muchaha no traía brasier. Tal vez estaba muy cubierto del cuerpo,porque comenzó a sentir bastante calor...

— ah..ehm...—no podía articular palabra.

— Lo sé sin que me lo digas, me veo espectacular, ¿no es cierto?.

— Ehm...sí —dijo al fin—...¡sí, te ves...muy bien.

— ¿Sólo muy bien?— preguntó con malicia la chica.

— Bueno, la verdad es que parece que vas desnuda otra vez—confesó Matt—, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—,pasa.

Mimi entró.Se sentó junto a Matt en el sillón.

El joven miró el reloj, eran las 9:40, sus amigos no deberían tardar. Y tenía razón,segundos después llamaban de nuevo,tenía que ser Taichi.

—Ya vinieron, vámonos—dijo Matt.

Antes de salir,el ojiazul se cargó con algo de dinero.

Siguieron a su amigo hasta su vehículo, dentro iban Sora,Joe, Koushiro y,para sorpresa de Matt y de Mimi, Miyako Inoue.

— ¡¡MIMI-San!—gritó Inoue.

— ¡¡MIYAKO-chan!.

Se dieron un abrazo que pudo asfixiar a cualquiera,menos a ellas claro.

—¡Tenía tanto de no verte! -exclamó Miyako separándose de Mimi.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Y no sabes el gusto que me da encontrarte de nuevo,no tenía idea de que vendrías.

— Sora me invitó,sólo que no te dijo nada para que fuera sorpresa.

— ¡Pues te lo agradezco mucho Sora! -abrazó también a su amiga.

— Bueno ya, ya, basta de melancolía y vamos de divertirnos -decía Taichi haciendo gestos con la mano.

El chico arrancó en dirección al antro. Durante el trayecto,las chicas hablaron de lo que ha sido de sus vidas, hablaron con Joe y Koushiro de cómo les ha ido en la Universidad de Tokyo.Llegaron a las 10:05 pm,había una enorme cola para entrar,pero Matt sabía cómo sacarlos del apuro; fue hasta donde el tipo de la cadena (el que dejaba entrar)y le confesó quién era.El tipo lo dejó pasar inmediatamente junto con sus acompañantes,a lo cual los demás protestaron, el chico le pidió por favor al hombre no decir a nadie que él estaba ahí y acto seguido dejó uno que otro yen en la bosla de su saco.

Juntaron unas mesas y tomaron asiento.Pidieron algunas bebidas,Joe y Koushiro querían algo sin alcohol.

— Vamos, no sean aguados, vinieron a relajarse ¿no? -les reclamaba Taichi.

— Sí,pero no somos de beber, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? -quiso saber Joe.

— Pues inténtenlo,nada pierden, su dignidad va a seguir ahí.

Después de insistir, accedieron, total, una vez al año no hace daño. Minutos después,todos disfrutaban de un refrescante michelada. También ordenaron botana.

Pasaron el tiempo hablando, desde el estudio, hasta el romance. Ninguno de ellos tenía novio o novia, almenos no uno real en caso de Mimi y Matt.Estaban muy agusto estando juntos otra vez,que ni cuenta se dieron de cuantas bebidas llevaban. Taichi había tomado cuatro (ya estaba loco),Sora, 3 y un tequila (andaba bien "Happy" según ella); Matt, 3 y un sake,estaba medio cuerdo pero algo mareado;Miyako 2 y 2 tequilas (igual o un poco más "Happy" que Sora);Koushiro una y media;Joe sólo la que pidió,ya que prefirió un refresco para la botana; y Mimi,ella era harina de otro costal: se había tomado 3 michelas y aparte 3 tequilas y un sake, estaba que no se acordaba ni qué día era.

Después,todos se fueron a bailar, Taichi sacó a Miyako,sin olvidar otra cerveza para el baile; y Sora, a Koushiro,éste puso resistencia pero al final aceptó.Mimi sin pensarlo (como si pudiera hacerlo en ese estado) agarró del brazo a Matt y lo sacó a bailar,ya que habían puesto una de las canciones favoritas de ella.

_Shake, shake it.._

_come on now..._

La muchacha comenzó a moverse lentamente.

_Kaanta Laga.._

_Kaanta Laga.._

_Shake it out!_

_Hai rebba..._

Después empezó el ritmo de la música, y también en Mimi.Se movía muy sensual,agitaba muy bien las caderas, qué podía hacer Matt sino bailar también.

Conforme avanzaba la canción,la chica danzaba más cerca de su acompañante, con movimientos más y más candentes. De verdad, América la había cambiado,pensaba Matt.

_Let's kick it!_

_Everybody now.._

_Move it Move it!_

_come on let's do it _

_one more time..._

Al estar su cuerpo tan cerca,el muchacho no pudo evitar tomarla por la cintura con sus manos.Parecía que a la chica no le gustaba que sus manos estuvieran ahí,así con las suyas propias las bajó hasta su trasero. El ojiazul estaba sorprendídísimo, ¡tenía sus manos en los glúteos de su amiga y por voluntad de ella,más loca la situación no podía estar, ¿o tal vez sí?.

La canción termino,para dar paso a otra que estaba todavía más "hot"...

_Ay pay'ta mía guárdate la poesía_

_guárdate la alegría pa' tí_

— Me gusta esta canción,la escuchaba mucho en New York,ahora me siento identificada con ella -le dijo a su amigo,con el tono de un típico ebrio.

Se separó de su compañero,haciendo que éste dejara de tocarle las nalgas.La chica hizo movimientos más bruscos,como si su cuerpo fuera uno con el ritmo de la canción.

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella _

_Ay amor, me duele tanto_

_Me duele tanto.._

Mimi se acercaba muy sensualmente hacia Matt.

_Que te fueras sin decir a donde  
Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte._

_Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor _

_No sólo de pan vive el hombre_

_y no excusas vivo yo_

La chica se agachó con estilo,abrió las piernas y se levantó nuevamente. Lucía como una profesional en el baile sensual.

_Solo de errores se aprende   
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón _

_Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós._

Matt estaba que ardía.

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas _

_Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
_

Ahora el que se iba a acercando era él.

_Que no creas más en mis promesas  
Ay amor es una tortura perderte _

_Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor _

_No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo. _

_Solo de errores se aprende   
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón _

_Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós _

Puso a Mimi de espaldas a él y la tomó de la cintura,pegando su cuerpo y su rostro al de ella.Ahora era su turno de bailar sensualmente.

No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor   
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido

Acariciaba las piernas de ella y después sus manos volvían a la cintura. La joven se erizaba en cada respiro que daba su amigo.

_Yo se que no he sido un santo  
y es que no estoy hecho de cartón _

_No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo. _

_Solo de errores se aprende   
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón _

_Aay..aay..ay ay ay.._

Mimi se movió al ritmo de esas interjecciones,causando una descarga eléctrica en Matt.

_Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Y me duele tanto que sea asi   
Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo... yo no voy  
A llorar por ti_

La canción terminó,pero los deseos de seguir danzando seguían ahí.

En muchas ocasiones,sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, con sus frentes apoyadas una de la otra,los brazos de ella rodeando el cuallo de él, y los de él poseyendo la cintura de Mimi.A pesar del alcohol,la muchacha sentía ese momento algo mágico. Pensaron que podían quedarse así hasta que los corrieran del lugar,pero Joe fue responsable de que eso no sucediera:

— Chicos tenemos que irnos,Taichi está tomando el alcohol como si fuera agua.Salgan,iré a buscar a los otros.Toma las llaves Matt,entren y esperennos.

Mimi no podía caminar sin tropezar,así que se sujetó del brazo de su rubio amigo.Lograron salir entre toda la multitud dentro; afuera ya no había puesto que habían cerrado la entrada.Se metieron al vehículo,la jovencita cayó dormida en el asiento.El ojiazul la cubrió con su chaqueta,se quedó mirándola unos momentos."Se ve preciosa cuando duerme,parece un ángel",pensaba él,la verdad era que desde hace rato se moría de ganas de besarla.

Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro , y sin importarle si se despertaba, posó sus labios en los de ella.Quiza era por el alcohol,pero parecía que estaba siendo correspondido.

No sólo le basto con la fusión de sus bocas,fue bajando hasta su cuello marcando un camino de besos en su recorrido,hasta que un gemido de Mimi lo hizo reaccionar.Tal vez ella cree estar soñando.

— Dios, ya me volví loco -se reprendio a sí mismo.

Mimi se dio la vuelta en un intento de acomodarse,y sin que el chico lo notara,ella sonrió.

**Que onda chavos,al fin termine este capi,me costó mucha inspiración,tuve que escucharme muchas veces de Shakira con Ale Sanz,La Tortura.¿Vieron como bailan ellos en el video,pues hagan de cuenta que así bailaron Matt y Mimi,aunque claro,sin que ésta se haya tirado al suelo xD.La primera canción que puse es una de DJ Doll,se llama Kaanta Laga,ésa me hace bailar donde quiera que este.Me gustan las micheladas,por eso decidí que el grupo tomara "unas cuantas" y otras cosas..xDDDNos veremos en otro cap..**

**Dejen reviews,que también son mi inspiración..xD**


	9. Sólo hazlo

Pocos minutos más tarde, llegaron los otros muchachos, Joe y Koushiro cargaban a Taichi entre ellos, mientras que Miyako y Sora platicaban muy animadamente.

— ¿Po qué no tenemo que ir ia? —se quejaba Taichi una vez dentro del vehículo,ya casi no se entedía lo que decía.

— Porque eres un irresponsable —replicó Joe en el asiento de enfrente,el conduciría—, tú nos trajiste en tu camioneta y debiste regresarnos igual, pero no, fuiste y tomaste como loco.

— Joe tiene razón Taichi —dijo Miyako,ocupando su lugar a lado de él—,pero ya no importa,de todas formas me la pase muy bien contigo, eres muy buen bailarín jajaja.

— Me alega es..HIC!..cuchar eso..—soltó una risita—,oie, ¿me pueds dar un besito, prometo que no se lo diré a Ken...

— ¡Ay, claro que sí, es un beso de amigos, además Ken y yo no somos nada, parece que el muy tonto no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor —dicho esto se abalanzó hacia Taichi y le plantó tremendo beso, tanto que él cayó de espaldas con Miyako encima.

Matt trató, sin éxito, de no imaginarse que eran él y Mimi en lugar de sus dos amigos.

— Oigan, no quiero interrumpir pero se están agarrando todo el espacio —reclamó Sora al ver que sus amigos no paraban y la estaban casi sacando del lugar.

—Pues pásate atrás—dijo apenas separando los labios de su compañera.

—No puedo,Mimi está dormida y ocupa mucho espacio, así que vamos, ya párenle.

Taichi y Miyako dejaron de besarse y seguidamente se acomodaron.

— Así cualquiera querría ser tu amigo —dijo Taichi.

— Tiene suerte de que vivan solos ahora —decía Koushiro al frente del vehículo,parecía no haberse percatado de lo ocurrido—,porque habríamos tenido problemas con sus padres si llegaran así ante ellos.

— Eso si hablas por nosotros, porque Miyako sigue viviendo con los suyos —observó Matt.

— No importa Matt,a esta hora ya están todos dormidos —declaró Miyako—,así que no hay problema, también tengo llave para abrir.

— De acuerdo chicos—habló Joe—, ¿a quién debo llevar primero?.

—A mí —contestó Matt—, vivo más cerca, me llevaré a Mimi, no está en condiciones de irse por su cuenta.

— Aja, sí cómo no —dijo Taichi con sarcasmo—, no creas que no ví cómo bailaban ustedes dos —señaló a Matt y su dormida amiga—, luego dices que no te la agasajas.

— ¡Porque no es así!—exclamó el chico,rojo hasta las orejas—, sólo estábamos bailando muy cerca, nada más.

— Si claro, y yo me tiré a Paris Hilton.

— Bueno ya, ya muchachos —dijo Joe—,iremos primero a dejar a Matt,así que tranquilos.

Acto seguido encendió el motor,al hacerlo,el chico ojiazul notó en el reloj digital del radio que eran exactamente las dos de la mañana.

Después de veinte minutos, llegaron al edificio donde vivía Matt, despertó a Mimi para que se bajaran, ella lo hizo pero seguía adormilada.Se despidieron de sus amigos y se dispusieron a irse al departamento. Subieron las escaleras con trabajo, ya que Mimi se tropezaba mucho, él la sujetaba de la cintura para ayudarla. Cuando al fin lograron llegar, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró tras de sí, apoyándose en la misma cansado por el esfuerzo que hizo,aún sujetaba a su amiga, que estaba recostada en el pecho de él.

— Me la pase muy bien contigo —dijo Mimi de repente.

Matt se sintió halagado, con temor alzó su mano para ponerla sobre la cabeza de ella y acariciarla, ante este gesto, la chica levantó el rostro y lo miró.

— Espero que se repita —dijo ella con un sonrisa.

Su mano pasó de la cabeza pasó a su mejilla, quedándose estática en ese lugar. La muchacha agradeció el gesto cerrando los ojos,en señal de gusto. Viendo su rostro de cerca, le parecía una chica inocente; "ella tiene de inocente lo que yo de un don nadie",pensó Matt. No,inocente no era la palabra para describirla."Pura" se dijo para sus adentros, es así como la describiría él; ahora se daba cuenta de porqué a ella le tocó "Pureza" en sus aventuras de niños...

Él nuevamente se sentía atraído por los labios de su amiga; "Ya basta,no seas un aprovechado", se reprendía así mismo, pero era una fuerza más grande que su voluntad, como una especie de magnetismo. En ese instante, Mimi abrió los ojos:

— Hazlo -dijo ella.

Matt abrió los ojos como platos, cualquiera diría que la chica le leyó la mente, ¿acaso era tan fuerte su deseo que hasta ella lo percibía?.

—Sólo...hazlo.

—Mimi,eres tan...

Pero la muchacha no supo qué lo que era,ya que él había unido su boca con la de ella.Otra vez estaban fundidos en un beso, tanto que el sabor a alcohol lo embriagaba,pero de pasión.

Una vez separados sus labios,se abrazaron.

— Vamos a dormir—le susurró Matt al oído.

Mimi sólo asintió.

Tomados de la mano,se encaminaron a la habitación de Matt.


	10. La cruda

Ya habían entrado en la habitación,Mimi se acostó, estaba muerta de cansancio y muy mareada por todo lo que cruzó de alcohol.Matt tenía muchas ganas de dormir junto a ella,pero sabía que ya había hecho demasiado en un día,y no quería que su amiga lo tachara de aprovechado.Así que sólo se conformó con darle un beso en la mejilla y darle las buenas noches.

Tendría que dormir nuevamente en el sillón grande,pero antes se cambió de ropa para estar más cómodo,además de que la que usó tenía un tremendo olor a cigarro. Se puso una playera blanca y quedó en boxers, acomodó los cojines del sofá y se recostó.

Ese día sucedieron muchas cosas,pensó el chico, besó tres veces a Mimi y aparte bailó muy cerca de ella,por no decir el lugar en el que estuvieron sus manos por unos minutos. Y apesar de todo, la chica dijo que se la pasó muy bien con él, ¡y esperaba que lo volvieran a hacer!. Si eso se repetía, quizá Matt ya no tendría control de sí mismo. Él se río del ese último pensamiento, y entre muchos otros, cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Matt abría los ojos y se encontraba con la cara de Mimi frente a la suya; ella estaba en ropa interior encima de él,con las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera. Sin previo aviso, ella le fue quitando lentamente la playera,parecía que los brazos de él tenían vida propia,porque se movían sin su consentimiento,el muchacho sólo podía observar. Una vez retirada la prenda,su amiga procedió a quitarse el sostén,al igual que la playera,lo hacía lentamente. Matt no se podía mover,estaba sudando y el brasier estaba a punto de caer...

Y cayó,dándose tal golpe en la cabeza que creyó que las neuronas le retumbaron.Se llevo una mano a la sien,tratando de calmar el dolor.Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá,con sus codos apoyados sobre sus piernas.Ya era de mañana, más bien, de tarde, porque alzó la vista a un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared,marcaba las 12:30 pm.Se levantó y al instante se sintió húmedo,miró su boxer y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba manchado.Matt se reprendió así mismo mentalmente.

¡Vaya manera de soñar,se dijo Matt,dirigiéndose al baño,necesitaba ducharse.Se despojó de su ropa y se cubrió con una toalla,quería hacer una cosa antes de bañarse.Buscó entre su colección de CD y agarró uno que grabó hace algún tiempo con su banda.Lo introdujo en su stéreo y lo puso a un volumen considerable.

El sonido de una armónica se dejó escuchar,produciendo una melodía,al terminar, los demás instrumentos hicieron su entrada.

Matt ya había vuelto al baño,estaba en la regadera,también había tina,pero quería ducharse rápido,abrió los grifos y el agua empezó a caer como cascada,al mismo tiempo que su propia voz comenzaba a cantar al otro lado:

_Mada, muri darou? Hora miro yo _

_Atatte maji de kudakecha _

_Imi ga nai daro? _

Él acompañaba el canto desde el baño.

_Maa, yaritakya tomerarenai kedo _

_Atsuku narya nan demo _

_Ii wake ja nai _

_Sukoshi kuuru ni nare _

_Atama wo hiyase yo _

_Donna geemu datte _

_Kateru chansu wa aru sa _

_Ore hitori de daijoubu sa _

_Naifu no ue darou ga aruite yaru _

Enseguida hubo una parte instrumental,que Matt aprovechó para bailar mientras le caían las refrescantes gotas de agua y se lavaba el cabello. Después volvía a cantar.

_Mada, deeta ga mitsukaranai _

_Dakedo ore wa ore ni _

_Natte miseru _

_Dakara kuuru ni nare _

_Jibun ni makeru na _

_Donna ruuru datte _

_Tsukiyabureru sa kitto._

_Kanou, fukanou _

_Demo, oretachi _

_Erabareta kodomo nara _

_Dekiru hazu sa _

Hubo un solo de guitarra,del cual Matt hizo la mímica,mientras el líquido enjuagaba su cuerpo.

_Atsui haato nanka _

_Ore ni mo aru kedo _

_Tate ni suru you na _

_Tsukaikata nanka dekinai _

_Ore hitori de daijoubu sa _

_Naifu no ue darou ga aruite yaru _

_Naifu no ue darou ga aruite yaru_

La canción finalizó,al igual que el baño.

Él esperaba la siguiente rola mientras se secaba,pero no se oyó nada. Volvió a cubrirse y abandonó el baño. En la sala,se encontró a Mimi,le había puesto stop al stéreo y se había sentado en uno de los sofás chicos.

— Disculpa —dijo ella volviéndose a él—,pero es que traigo una cruda que parecen dos.

—No importa —le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano—, yo también la tenía,esta es mi forma de quitármela.

—Yo no tengo idea de cómo quitármela—confesó la chica—,es la primera vez que pongo de esta manera.

Matt se sorprendió con la noticia,creía que si ella se pudo poner así,era porque ya lo había hecho antes.

— ¿De verdad, ¿y por qué hasta ahora?—quiso saber él.

— Porque no hay nadie que me pueda reclamar —su amiga sonrió.

— ¿No quieres una cerveza, eso hacen mis amigos de la banda y dice que sí se les quita.

—Bueno...

Y fue a la cocina,dentro de su frigorífico había una que otra cerveza,su padre le llevaba algunas de vez en cuando,las veces que se ponían a platicar, y otras se las daban sus amigos,siempre les sobraba después de una fiesta. Las cervezas "Corona" eran sus favoritas.

—Toma —le entregó la lata a a Mimi—,espera,me voy a cambiar.

Entró en su habitación,vió que la chica había tendido la cama. Sacó unos boxers limpios,una playera que compró en Okinawa en uno de sus conciertos y un short playero.No tenía ganas de hacer algo ese día,aún tenía ligeras molestias en la cabeza. Se cepillo el cabello y después,volvió a la sala,notando que su amiga se trasladó al comedor.Estaba comiendo un emparedado.

—No quería tomar teniendo vacío el estómago —dijo Mimi—,por eso me preparé algo pequeño.

— ¿Y no me hiciste a mí?—preguntó haciéndose el ofendido—,qué mala eres.

—Como sabía que me ibas a salir con eso,también te hice uno.Esta en la cocina.

Matt se soprendió,en tan poco tiempo su amiga preparó dos emparedados."Definitivamente debe tener su propio restaurant",pensó el chico yendo a la cocina por su almuerzo.Seguidamente,se sentó a la mesa con su amiga.

Pasó media hora y los jóvenes habían terminado, Mimi se quejó de que seguía oliendo a cigarro,pero no quería salir con ese aspecto de el chico le propuso que se bañara también,pero ella replicó:

—Aja, ¿y qué se supone que me voy a poner, ¿la misma ropa apestosa?.

—Pues lávala—contestó Matt.

—¿Y tienes con que?.

—Claro,no creas que porque salgo de gira no tengo ropa que lavar...al contrario,y siempre que regreso la lavo.Tengo una pequeña lavadora detrás de la puerta frente a mi habitación.

—No me había fijado en ella—confesó la chica—,pero de todas formas,¿qué me pongo mientras tanto,además no...—se ruborizó—,no tengo...no tengo bragas—dijo al fin.

—Pues no te pongas—dijo con unas tremendas ganas de reír—,lo que quiero decir— aclaraba al ver que la chica abría la boca para reclamar—, es que te presto ropa como la que traigo yo,para que estemos en "igualdad de condiciones",cuando laves tu prenda interior la vuelves a usar y ya.

Parecía que a Mimi no le agradaba la idea,pero el olor a cigarro ya le comenzaba a fastidiar,así que con algo de duda,aceptó.

—Bien,te voy a buscar ropa.

—Pero que la playera sea negra, por favor.

—¿Por qué?.

—¡Tú solo trae una negra y ya!—exclamó Mimi,roja hasta las orejas.

Matt no entendía porqué, hasta que recordó que su amiga, al llevar una blusa tan escotada,no se puso sostén, y seguramente ella no quería que se trasluciera con ropa blanca o de colores bajos. Esto sólo provoco más risa en el ojiazul. Sacó lo necesario y se lo llevó a Mimi.Después, la chica se metió a bañar.Tardó unos diez minutos en hacerlo,después de vestirse, se dispuso a lavar su ropa,ya sabía cómo hacerlo,en su casa de Estados Unidos ella era la que lavaba ,tanto sus prendas como las de sus padres.Todavía vivía con ellos,ya que la universidad a la que iba quedaba cerca,pero aún así,ella era dependiente sólo de sí misma.Una vez hecho todo,se presentó ante su amigo:

—Parezco machorra—dijo Mimi.La verdad era que la playera le quedaba grande y el short le quedaba bombacho.

—No desesperes,deja que tu ropa seque y ya podrás estar tranquila.

—Eso será como en dos horas—dijo cansinamente la chica.Se fue a sentar junto a Matt,en el sofá grande.

—Que pasan volando,así que relájate—se recostó en el sillón,subiendo sus pies en el brazo al otro extremo del mueble.

Y para su sorpresa,la chica lo imitó,colocó sus pies sobre los de él y la cabeza hundida en su cuello.El sofá no era muy amplio,así que estaban muy apretados.A Matt se le congeló la mente.

—¿Sabes? —habló Mimi con la voz muy queda—,desde que llegué,te has convertido en mi gran amigo.

Su mente volvió en si,como si el hielo que se formó se hubiera roto en pedacitos.

—No pensé en poder conocerte así,cuando niños raramente entablábamos conversación.Y mi opinión siempre fue la misma,que eras un chico rebelde y aparentabas que nada te importaba.Pero tenía el presentimiento de que en tu interior las cosas no pasaban desapercibidas.

—Y no te equivocaste—dijo volviéndose hacia ella—,todo me importaba y sufría si no podía hacer nada.La verdad era que me sentía muy sólo,por eso siempre decía que Takeru me necesitaba,cuando era yo el que no podía estar sin él.Llegué sobreprotegerlo,y cuando empezó a ciudarse por su cuenta,sentí que ya no servía para nada,lo cual me llevó a tomar decisiones equivocadas.

—Sí,lo recuerdo bien.

—Y al final pude comprender,con ayuda de mi inseparable compañero, que todos tienen un camino que seguir,desde entonces soy más alegre y no tengo miedo a decir lo que pienso,me sentía realmente feliz de tener a tantos amigos.Ahora que lo pienso,quizá fue eso lo que me atrajo a Sora,compartíamos cierta oscuridad en nuestros corazones,recuerdo que la ayudé a eliminarla,junto con Joe.

—Pero parece que ese sentimiento que compartían no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Así es,con el tiempo,nos dimos cuenta que no debimos ir más allá de una amistad.Porque el dolor lo puedes compartir con un amigo.

—Así como yo lo hice contigo—admitió felizmente.

—¿Sabes qué pensaba yo de tí,que eras una niña caprichosa.

—¡Oye!—exclamó la chica entre risas.

—Jajaja,pero después cambió,al verte sufrir por los demás me di cuenta de que tienes unos sentimientos muy puros,casi incorrompibles.

—Eso está mejor.¿Y sabes,ahora lamento no haber sido una amiga más cercana a ti cuando éramos chicos,tal vez nos hubiéramos divertido mucho,¿no crees?.

—Sí,por cierto,tú también te has vuelto alguien importante para mí.

Matt enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho,ni siquiera estaba seguro si era verdad.Mimi lo miró sorprendida.

—Lo que quiero decir es que—dijo ruborizándose mucho—,yo...yo..te he llegado a apreciar mucho.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó dando una cándida sonrisa.

—De verdad.

No sabía cómo,pero sus rostros se habían aproximado mucho,sus narices se rozaban y sentían la respiración del otro.Mimi había dejado de sonreír y se quedó mirando fijamente a Matt,quien hacía lo mismo.Él sonrió y dijo.

—Hazlo.

La chica arqueó las cejas.

—Sólo hazlo—dijo entusiasmadamente.

Mimi soltó una risita,y después,besó a su amigo con mucha ternura.


	11. Descubrimiento

Ese no fue un beso como los otros, ella no usaba la técnica que a Matt le gustaba, sólo acariciaba sus labios con los de él, pero eso era suficiente para el rubio.

-Ahora sí estamos en "igualdad de condiciones"-dijo ella con una sonrisa,una vez separados-iré a ver mi ropa- se levantó y se fue.

De modo que Mimi se recordaba la noche anterior,como para que haya dicho que estaban realmente en "igualdad de condiciones".Anoche él la beso,y hoy, ella a él.

"Te has vuelto alguien importante para mí",la frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué la había dicho? ¿sería solamente la verdad?.Pensó que, en esos pocos días que convivió con ella, llegó a concerla más de lo que pudo que cuando eran niños. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo si la hubiese concido mejor años atrás,quizá sí.

Lo que más recordaba de ella,era cómo lloraba la muerte de quienes fueron sus amigos,de quienes los ayudaron a sobrevivir en aquel mundo extraño.A ella le dolía como si hubiera peridido a un hermano; recordó que una vez la defendió de los comentarios de Taichi.

Incluso cuando niña, Mimi era muy bonita.Y entonces,varios recuerdos invadieron su mente,por un breve tiempo,en quel mundo,Matt procuraba estar cerca de Mimi,quería apreciar siempre su belleza aunque sólo cruzaran pocas palabras.El día en que los demás fueron a pelear ,él se quedó con Takeru y ella; recordó que en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos,no paraba de lanzarle miradas a su amiga,y todo eso era porque...

-Todavía falta un poco-se escuchó la voz de Mimi entrando en la sala.

Cuando apareció,Matt la miraba de otra forma,como si la viera bajo una nueva luz.Más linda que antes,y con la sonrisa más bella que en otras ocasiones.El corazón se le aceleró y se llenó de felicidad cuando ella volviía a acostarse juntoa él,y eso bastó para que llegara a la conclusión,de que Mimi de verdad le gustaba.

-Creo que en veinte minutos terminará-dijo ella.Matt se sentía muy agusto de tener a su amiga cerca otra vez.

Él tomó su mano y empezó a jugar con ella,a veces trazaba círculos con el dedo en la palma,otras, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.La chica no se oponía.

-Oye Matt-dijo ella de pronto-, ¿por qué no te cortas el cabello, pareces uno de los Hanson-pasó una mano por la rubia cabellera.

-No exageres,si no está tan largo-replicó él.

-Bueno,pareces Anakin Skywalker.

- ¡Qué bien,es mi personaje favorito de Star Wars-sonrió a su amiga-.Es lo que les gusta a las chicas,sobretodo a las fans. ¡Las vuelve locas!.

- ¿Enserio?-preguntó Mimi,ahora ella jugaba con el cabello de Matt.

Miraba fijamente los ojos de él.

-Simpre quise preguntarte esto, ¿por qué Takeru y tú son de cabello rubio y ojos azules?.

-Porque nuestro abuelo materno es francés.Mi madre también tiene los ojos de color azul.

-Ya veo.Creo que ya ha acabado,iré a sacar mi ropa a secar.

Él la vio irse, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía,hasta Taichi con solo verlo supo lo que pasaba.Se preguntaba si Mimi sentía algo también...no lo creía.La chica aún estaba dolida por lo de Michael,probablemente ella no quería pensar en otra relación,quizá por miedo, y todo lo que hacían lo veía como un juego.Pero no le importaba,ella regresó a Japón con tal de olvidarse de su dolor,y él,Matt,haría todo lo posible por ayudarle,curaría las cicatrices de su corazón.

Mimi pasó con sus prendas en brazos,las extendería en la barandilla de afuera,por lo que pudo ver cuando ella abrió la puerta,el sol estaba radiante,así que no tardarían en secarse.

Su amiga volvió,y nuevamente se recostó junto a él.

—Estoy aburrida, ¿no tienes una consola de videojuegos?.

Matt se sorprendió, ¿una chica como ella gustando de videojuegos, ¿cómo?.Pero no tardo en responderse esa pregunta: Michael,seguro a él le gustaban y contagió a Mimi.

—Sí,anda por ahí guardada.Casi no la saco,sólo cuando viene Takeru.Mis amigos de la banda no lo saben, ¡la destruirían de tanto jugar, si el Xbox de Akira (el de los teclados en mi banda) hablara,se quejaría de tanto que lo hacen trabajar,bueno, igual y yo he ayudado un poco je je je.

—Es cierto,yo casi hago explotar el de Michael, y es que cuando uno se envicia,lo hace de verdad.Me llevaba como 3 horas y media diarias, jugando sin parar.

El muchacho vio que ,por primera vez,Mimi no se puso triste al mencionar el nombre de su ex novio,lo cual le dio alegría,porque quería decir que el corazón de su amiga empezaba a sanar.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué consola tienes?—preguntó la chica.

— PlayStation2,aunque sólo tengo cinco juegos—le dijo señalando los números con sus dedos.

— ¡¿Cinco!—exclamó ella—,Matt, estoy segura que tienes dinero para más.No sólo por se guapo y cantar bien te haces famoso.

—Osea, ¡por supuesto que tengo! —replicó haciéndose el presumido— pero me da flojera comprar otros,mejor lo gasto en ropa que es lo que necesito más.

—Buen punto—dijo después de reflexionarlo un poco—,pero vamos, traela que quiero jugar.

Obedeció como un soldado a su general.Minutos después,ambos se divertían jugando Capcom VS Snk 2,era una odisea luchar contra Mimi; cuando dijo que jugaba 3 horas y media diarias,hablaba enserio,porque jugaba tremendamente bien, a pesar de que los controles fuesen distintos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar.Terminaron con un total de 7 peleas ganadas por Mimi y 3 por Matt.Después,ella se conronó reina al derrotar a su amigo 5 a 2 en un partido extremadamente reñido de FIFA 2005.Al final,el chico optó por dejar jugar sola a su amiga,ya era mucha humillación,así que ella solita,sin ayuda del chico, pasó 11 misiones de 20 en Devil May Cry 3,la mayoría con un rango de S.Verdaderamente la chica había jugado todo tipo de videjuegos en USA.

Sin darse cuenta,ya eran las 16:00 pm,las prendas de Mimi seguramente estarían ardiendo.Ella salió a recogerlas todas, y sí, efectivamente estaban que ardían,incluso las bragas de la chica,que fue lo único que se puso de inmediato,sin esperar a que se "enfriaran" un poco.

Una hora más tarde,la chica ya estaba apunto de irse,lo cual puso triste a Matt,ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia,y más ahora que sabía lo que sentía.

—Me divertí mucho aquí contigo,espero volver pronto,quiero terminar las 9 misiones que me faltan —dijo,ya estaba en la puerta.

—Cuando quieras,aquí estaré.

—Entonces nos vemos después—y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.Esta vez,tardaron más en separarse,porque al chico le pareció que la piel de ella estaba más suave que antes.Cuando al fin retiraron sus rostros,a Matt se le ocurrió algo.

— Mimi, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?—cuestionó él.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad,después respondió.

—¿Por qué no?—dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro—,pero ¿qué haríamos?.

—Pasear en moto—contestó sin titubear.

Mimi se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿P..pasear en moto?—repitió ella.El chico asintió.¿Acaso tienes una moto?.

—Claro,si no sólo por ser guapo y cantar me hago famoso—le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

—¡Genial, ¡así por supuesto que iré! —exclamó muy emocionada—,nunca me he subido a una.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.Pero sólo una condición,deja que yo pase por ti esta vez.

—De acuerdo,siempre imaginé que un chico me invitaba a salir y pasaba por mi en su moto...¡ahora se hará realidad!.Y sabes dónde queda el edificio,mi departamento es el 145.Te esperaré.

—Bien,iré a las cinco en punto.

—¡Ok! ¡hata mañana!.

Y abandonó el lugar,todavía murmurando cosas como "paseo en moto"..."primera vez".A Matt se le infló el pecho de alegría,porque volvería a estar junto a ella.

Decidió hablarle a Taichi,quería decirle todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Taichi,soy Matt.

—¡Matt!—exclamó la voz de Taichi al otro lado del teléfono—,oye quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche,fui muy irresponsable.

—No importa,no pasó nada grave,lo importante fue que nos divertimos mucho.

—Gracias,me da un alivio escuchar eso.¿Y a qué debo tu llamada?—quiso saber.

—A que tenías razón amigo...me gusta de verdad.

Hubo un silencio,que Taichi rompió al cabo de unos segundos.

—Lo sabía,sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta,¿cómo no ibas a caer rendido a los pies de una preciosura como ella,con esas piernas que tiene.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Celoso?—preguntó con malicia Taichi,Matt se ruborizó—, ja ja ja,es que una vez,cuando viajábamos por el mundo digital,Koushiro y yo la vimos bañándose en una tina,cuando entré,ella estaba levantado su pierna porque se sentía relajada y yo me quedé helado.Después nos aventó de cosas,¿lo recuerdas?.

—Claro,como olvidarlo—sonrió por la gracia que le causaba ese recuerdo—.Y mañana saldré con ella otra vez.

—¡Estupendo,¿le dirás lo que sientes?.

—No—dijo con pesar—,creo que ella no quiere empezar todavía una relación con otra persona.Ella vino a olvidarse de todo lo que pasó allá y quiero ayudarle a hacerlo.

—Ya veo...además..¡ella ya es tu novia,¿que acaso no lo recuerdas? ja ja ja.

—Ja ja ja,si pero sólo es un juego.

—Pues disfrútalo mientras dure,no vaya a ser que te arrepientas por no aprevecharlo como se debe,je je je.

—Ja ja, de acuerdo,gracias por escucharme,ahora te dejo,tengo algo que hacer.

—No hay problema, ¡mucha suerte mañana!—y colgó el teléfono.

Eso que Matt tenía que hacer,no era otra cosa más que escribir una canción.Para él si era importante porque plasmada todos sus sentimientos,y durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo,había encontrado muchos en su corazón.

**Que onda chavos! mucho tiempo sin verlos!pero es que mi hermano ocupada todo el día la compu atrofiandose con un juego,y cuando al fin él se fue..la atrofiada fui yo! estuve enviciándome jugando Devil May Cry 3,dios mío ese juego esta mortal!me encanta!.Ahora,mi conexión está mal últimamente,así que si este cap esta arriba,seguro es porque fui a un ciber...así que ahora parece que si me demoraré en escribir y subir,porque la escuela me ha estado quitando tiempo...la canción que escribirá Matt no la verán hasta después,pero creanme,la conocen muy bien.**

**Me despido,esperando que dejen reviews!**


	12. En Akihabara

_Para Inusuki,por contarme de su vida y por leer sobre la mía )...tkm!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt ya había finalizado su canción, y es que cuando vive en carne propia los sentimientos, le es más fácil escribir. Pensó que sería buena idea cantarla por primera vez en uno de sus conciertos, después de todo, dentro de muy poco iniciaría otra gira; así que decidió que luego se la mostraría a sus amigos de la banda para ponerle los arreglos necesarios. Ahora sólo quería pensar en lo que haría mañana con Mimi, deseaba que ella pasara buenos momentos con él, ya que al irse de gira la dejaría de ver y quizá cuando volviera, su amiga ya no estaría en Japón. Y el objetivo de Matt era sanar las heridas del corazón de la chica, o por lo menos hacer que su viaje haya valido la pena.

El chico nadaba en sus pensamientos, tratando de decidir a dónde podría llevarla; optó por ir al Akihabara, ahí vendían de todo y una chica nunca termina de comprar; después tomarían un helado, y de ahí en adelante que su amiga decidiera a qué otro lugar ir. Matt estaba muy contento de haber creado el "itinerario", pero más lo estaba porque vería a Mimi al día siguiente, ahora que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia ella lo que más quería era verla una y otra vez.

Mimi caminaba por la calle, hacía calor, pero eso parecía no importarle, porque iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; el motivo tenía nombre y ése era Matt. En su vida imaginó que terminaría llevándose tan bien con él, si antes apenas y cruzaban palabra. Aunque tenía que aceptar que desde niño le pareció muy atractivo, a veces permanecía observándolo. Y le sorprendía pensar que ahora hasta lo había besado, y no una sino varias veces; esos recuerdos la invadían frecuentemente, por más que evitaba pensar en ellos, no lograba sacarlos de su mente, incluso algunas ocasiones llegaba a estremecerse igual que en el momento en que sucedieron.

No sabía porque pero pensar en ellos le hacía sentir contenta. Era muy divertido convivir con él. Así que para estar más que lista, decidió que una vez estando en su departamento escogería la ropa que usaría al día siguiente.

Y de esa manera transcurrió el día, con uno pensando en el otro.

El día tan esperado por los dos llegó, y ambos pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde mirando el reloj; cuando dieron las 3:45 p.m., Matt se duchó, buscó las prendas a ponerse, pantalón negro, una playera blanca, zapatos negros y chaqueta del mismo color, todo lo seleccionó con el propósito de que combinara con su motocicleta. Después fue al local de su amigo Akira, en ese lugar ensayaban cuando tenían 14 años, antes de ser famosos; ahora lo usaban para reuniones privadas entre amigos. Y como se utilizaba sólo para eso, cada miembro de la banda tenía una copia de la llave para abrirlo. Ahí solía dejar su moto, la sacaba para ocasiones especiales y definitivamente ésa era una de ellas.

Terminó de arreglarse y salió rumbo al local, no sin antes cubrirse la cara con unos lentes de sol, una gorra y sujetarse el cabello son una liga. En los principios de su fama, le fastidiaba tener que hacerlo para poder salir, pero ahora ya era una costumbre para él.

Media hora más tarde, el chico llegó al lugar, abrió el candado y levantó la cortina de aluminio; dentro lo esperaba una Vento Rebellian negra, con un tono tipo metálico, asiento de cuero y dos bolsas grandes a ambos lados, para guardar lo que se necesite. Dentro había un par de cascos. Matt sonrió ante la esplendorosa vista, le encantaba su moto, desde que la vió por primera vez lo dejó hipnotizado, y se propuso que algún día sería el propietario de tal máquina.Y lo cumplió. Sacó a la calle su vehículo, bajó la cortina de metal y la aseguró, subió, encendió el motor, se quitó la gorra y los lentes y se colocó uno de los cascos de protección. Y arrancó rumbo al departamento de Mimi.

Eran las 4:50 p.m. cuando arrivó al lugar, estaba frente a la puerta con el número 145; tocó. Unos segundos después apareció frente a él la chica que ahora le quitaba el sueño. Mimi se había colocado las extensiones rosas en el cabello, tenía una chaqueta negra, debajo llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca, minifalda de tablones negra y botas hasta debajo de las rodillas.También colgaba un bolso negro de su brazo.

El ojiazul sonrió, era mucho más esplendoroso lo que veía en ese momento que su moto.

— ¡Hola! — saludó la muchacha.

— Hola — respondió Matt, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y, sin pensarlo, abrázandola también. Mimi sintió erizar su piel debido al gesto de su amigo, pero le correspondió.— Veo que te has vuelto a colocar las extensiones rosas —dijo una vez separado de ella—, te siguen quedando bien.

— ¡Gracias! — respondió ella—, veo que otra vez vamos del mismo color. Supongo que es para hacer juego con tu motocicleta. Me muero por subirme en ella.

— Pues ¿qué esperamos , vamos, que nos espera una gran tarde.

Instintivamente, Matt tomó la mano de Mimi, y la chica no hizo otra cosa mas que tomar la de él también. Llegaron al estacionamiento, la joven se sorprendió al ver el vehículo de su amigo.

— ¡Increíble!— exclamó ella—, ¡está súper tu moto!.

— Espera a que estemos en carretera—le dijo sonriendo.

Acto seguido subió y encendió el motor. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su acompañante, invitándola a subirse también. Mimi obedeció al instante.

— Oye Matt, ¿no tenemos que usar cascos?—preguntó algo insegura.

— Sí, pero de ida no los usaremos — contestó así como si nada—, quiero que sientas el viento en tu cara. Te prometo que cuando volvamos si nos los pondremos.

A la chica le agradó bastante la idea y aceptó. Antes de arrancar, el ojiazul sacó los lentes de sol negros de su chaqueta y se los colocó.

— Hasta en eso vamos igual— dijo la joven. Matt se volvió hacia ella y vio que también llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol, igualmente negros. Ambos sonrieron. Mimi rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su amigo; el chico sabía que lo hacía por seguridad, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Cálmate, debes estar concentrado", se decía así mismo pues no debía distraerse porque podrían tener un accidente y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Y después, tomó su rumbo.

A los 20 minutos de camino, Mimi ya sentía la adrenalina en todo su cuerpo; era una sensación increíble el que el viento golpeara su rostro e hiciera volar su cabello, sin mencionar las vibraciones que sentía por el moviemiento de la motocicleta .

— ¡Me está gustando mucho el viaje! — dijo la joven con un tono de voz más alto, ya que el ruido del motor era muy fuerte.

— ¡Me alegra escucharlo! — respondió él de la misma manera—, ¡sólo espero que no...

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de unas sirenas; era una patrulla.

— ¡Rayos, ¡justo lo que no quería que pasara!— exclamó con fastidio.

— ¡¿ Qué pasa, ¿ es a nosotros quienes siguen! — cuestionó mientras se volvía hacia el lugar de origen de las sirenas.

— ¡Sí, porque no usamos casco de protección!.

—¡ ¿ Y qué piensas hacer , ¡¿ te detendrás!.

— ¡No, haré otra cosa, ¡confía en mí y sujétate bien!.

La chica no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces y se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Matt. Éste aceleró , quería perderse de vista de la patrulla. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, en ocasiones anteriores le sucedió lo mismo y pudo librarse de ellos, pero esta vez tenía una acompañante, lo cual lo ponía un poco nervioso. Pero necesitaba concentrarse o tendría el peor accidente de sus vidas

— ¡Matt, ¿ ¡ estás seguro de lo que haces! — preguntó Mimi, en su voz se escuchaba cierto temor.

— ¡Claro, tú sólo confía en mí!.

La calle no estaba muy traficosa, pero aún así había autos con los cuáles podría chocar. El chico arrebasaba cuanto coche podía, pero las sirenas todavía se escuchaban. El número de vehículos aumentó, sólo tres automóviles separaban a Matt de la patrulla; el chico veía venir un túnel y sólo podía hacer una cosa, pasar por el espacio que había entre ambás filas de autos de los dos carriles, sólo una motocicleta podría introducirse ahí. El chico desocupó su lugar del carril derecho, se colocó en medio y aceleró. Casi sentía que el viento le daba puñetazos en el rostro, veía manchas borrosas a sus costados; entró en el túnel y percibió también luces. Volvió a mirar la luz del día, pero necesitaba encarrilarse de nuevo, entonces vio el espacio que buscaba frente a un Ascot. El túnel y la patrulla ya habían quedado muy atrás. Matt suspiró aliviado.

— Listo, ya pasó —dijo mientras desaceleraba y conducía a velocidad normal.

— ¡¡ Estás loco YAMATO ! — gritó Mimi.

El chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Desde que se hizo famoso, su nombre artísco fue Matt, y pidió a todos su amigos y a Takeru que desde entonces lo llamaran así, pues a él le gustaba más que su nombre real, y a sus camaradas también. Sólo sus padres lo seguían llamando por su nombre. Y para que Mimi le haya dicho así, es que a lo mejor estaba enojada.

— ¿ Te asustaste? —, preguntó algo temeroso. La chica soltó una risita.

— Un poco, pero nunca desconfié de ti porque supuse que ya habías hecho esto antes. Pero no deja de ser una locura je je. Pero debo admitir que luego me sentí emocionada, tanta velocidad casi hace que la adrenalina se me salga por los codos.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. No quedaba más que seguir el camino rumbo al Akihabara.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, arrivaban al distrito de Chiyoda en Tokio, donde se encontraba su destino. El chico ojiazul buscaba un lugar dónde estacionar su motocicleta.

— ¿ Vamos al Akihabara? — preguntó ella.

— Sí, pensé que sería buena idea visitarlo — decía mientras colocaba su vehículo en un espacio que había entre dos automóviles.

— Pues pensaste bien — comentó su amiga sonriendo.

Mimi se soltó de la cintura de Matt, esto decepcionó momentáneamente al muchacho, porque ya se había acostumbrado al contacto con ella. Pero después recordó que todavía faltaba el camino de regreso, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.El muchacho nuevamente se puso gorra. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la zona del Akihabara, había mucha gente, que no era nada raro en ese lugar, y le convenía porque al ser tantas personas no se fijarían mucho en quién era. Entonces, el corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco; su amiga le había tomado la mano. Era la primera vez que ella lo hacía, anteriormente fue él quien buscaba ese contacto. Quizá lo hizo para no perderse en el mar de gente.

— ¿ Por qué tan sonriente? — preguntó ella.

— Por nada, así soy.

Pero la verdad es que no podía ocultar la oleada de felicidad que le produjo el gesto de su amiga.

Después de visitar unas tiendas (en una de las cuales Matt le compró en secreto un iPod a Mimi) , entraron en una donde vendían CD's de música, DVD's y videojuegos. Ambos estuvieron checando varios artistas, ella escogió el álbum de Yellow Card, t.A.T.u y Hanson. Permaneció observando éste último cd y agregó:

— ¿ Sabes qué,te pareces a Taylor Hanson.

— ¿Tú crees? — le preguntó él. El grupo Hanson le agradaba mucho, porque ellos mismos escribían sus canciones y componían su música. Incluso su banda podía tocar un tema de ellos.

— Sí, los dos cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules,guapos por supuesto, hermosa voz y tocan muy bien la guitarra y la armónica.

— Ja ja, quizá. A mi me agrada como cantan. Nosotros sabemos tocar la canción de "If Only".

— ¿ De verdad, ¡espero que me invites a escucharlos tocar!—dijo la chica con emoción.

No lo había pensado,pero así tendría otro motivo para salir con ella. Después de que su amiga lo obligó a que comprara la edición especial de Devil May Cry 3, pasaron a pagar sus artículos. Eran ya las 19:00 pm, así que tal y como lo había planeado, la invitó a tomar un helado; salieron de la zona, caminaron unas tres cuadras y encontraron una heladería en una esquina. A Mimi le encantaba el helado de vainilla cubierto con chocolate y con galletas tipo gaufrette, Matt pidió uno de chocochip. Tomaron asiento, uno a lado del otro y se dispusieron a disfrutar de su postre.

— A partir de ahora tú decides a dónde vamos — decía el muchacho.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —el chico asintió—.Pues entonces... quiero patinar sobre hielo.

— Ehm... de acuerdo, sólo déjame preguntar si hay alguna pista cerca jeje — la joven arquéo las cejas—.

Se puso de pie y fue preguntar a la encargada del lugar, para su suerte ésta le dijo que había una no muy lejos de ahí, a dos cuadras más, solamente le advirtió que la pista no era muy grande. El chico dijo que no importaba, mientras pudieran patinar todo estaría bien; agradeció a la muchacha, regresó a su asiento y le contó a su amiga en dónde podrían patinar. Matt ya había acabado su helado, a Mimi sólo le quedaba una galleta, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, su amigo se la arrebato y mordió un buen pedazo de ésta.

— ¡Oye, esa es la última, ¡dámela! — le reclamó ella entre risas.

— Puej ven y quítamela — se había colocado lo que quedaba de la galleta en la boca.Realmente no sabía porque había dicho eso..¿o sí?.

Mimi frunció el entrecejo, pero después sonrió malévolamente. Levantó ligeramente la gorra de su amigo, se acercó lentamente hacia él; su intención era la que Matt quería que fuera. La longitud de la gaufrette era apenas de 5 centímetros. Cuando la chica ya no pudo acercarse más, le dio un lento mordizco a la galleta,causando que los labios de ambos se rozaran igual de lento. Aunque haya sido por unos segundos, el ojiazul sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cara.

— Ya, ¿contento? —preguntó la chica.

— Ehm...pues sí — contestó él. La verdad era que, una vez conciendo sus sentimientos, los besos de su amiga le sabían mucho mejor—. Mejor nos vamos a la pista, ¿si?.

Mimi asintió. Ambos abandonaron el lugar y fueron rumbo a la pista. No tardaron más que diez minutos en llegar, hacía algo de frío, pero los dos traían puestas sus chaquetas.Rentaron dos pares de pantines y entraron a la pista.Había una que otra persona. La chica dio una vuelta entera a ésta con una gran velocidad, mientras que su amigo apenas daba uno que otro paso en el centro.

— ¡Qué pasa,¡¿ no sabes patinar o qué! — le gritaba la joven al otro lado.

¿Que si no sabía patinar?. El ojiazul salió disparado en dirección a Mimi, deslizándose por la superficie de hielo. Ella al verlo venir tan decidido, intentó huir de su alcance,pero Matt fue más rápido. llegó hasta donde ella y la tomó en brazos.

— ¿Te parece a ti que no sé patinar? — preguntó sarcásticamente.

— Sólo bromeaba — contestó sonriendo—. Tengo una amiga en Nueva York que le gusta mucho el patinaje artístico, y me enseñó a hacer algunas cosas. Si me bajas tal vez te las pueda enseñar.

El joven rubio la bajó. Su amiga se deslizó a gran velocidad, cuando tuvo el suficiente impulso dio un salto y giró tres veces en el aire y cayó perfectamente en pie. Lo que en el deporte se llama Tripe Axel.Después se impulsó nuevamente y relizó la llamada Mariposa en el patinaje artístico; por último dio una vuelta haciendo un Split.La gente que se encontraba cerca, al igual que Matt, aplaudieron ante tal espectáculo de la muchacha. Mimi se dirigió hacia su amigo.

— Pasábamos horas practicando —decía ella—, y una vez me luxe el tobillo. Pero después de varios intentos lo logré, y continué con ello. Ahora que recuerdo —se volvió hacia su amigo—,Sora me contó que ella también llegó a practicar esto, y que...

— ..de paso me arrastró a mí — terminó la frase—, yo no quería porque nunca me interesó eso,pero casi me estaba obligando, así que no tuve otra opción que acompañarla a sus prácticas y aprendí uno que otro giro. Y todo para que después esa chica que se hacía llamar mi novia,lo dejara—dicho esoto puso los ojos en blanco—.

— Ja ja, también me contó eso. Pero vamos, muéstrame qué fue lo que aprendiste —lo alentó ella—.

— No sé si lo pueda hacer, hace tiempo que lo dejé de practicar.

— Nada pierdes con intentarlo. Anda, hazlo, ¿sí? —le pidió con una sonrisa, y el muchacho no podía decirle que no a ese rostro tan lindo.

Respiró hondo, se deslizó a una moderada velocidad y giró con una pierna perpendicular al suelo. Era un Camel. La intensidad del moviemiento hizo que su gorra se cayera.Sin dejar de girar, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y juntó los pies consiguiendo un poco más de velocidad. A ese acto se le llama Cross Foot. Después fue bajando su cuerpo lentamente hasta casi sentarse sobre su pie derecho, estiró la pierna y el brazo izquiero y continuó girando. Fue una pirueta baja. Finalmente se puso de pie. La gente volvió a aplaudir, incluida Mimi.

— ¡Estuvo genial!— exclamó mientras recogía la gorra y se acercaba a él.

— Gra..gracias —dijo un tanto mareado. Sintió de repente que todo el mundo daba vueltas,perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caerse pero Mimi logró sujetarlo.

— ¡Matt! — se sorprendió ella—, cielos, ya se te fue la resistencia.

— Creo que sí — sonrió mientras su amiga le colocaba la gorra—, ven, demos unas vueltas más.

Y así lo hicieron. Uno veinte minutos después, se disponían a retirarse, cuando de pronto una niña, de unos 11 años,junto con su madre se les acercaron.

— Disculpe joven, ¿usted es el cantante Matt Ishida?.

— Eh..sí,soy yo —no tenía caso mentir—.

— Oh, es que mi hija me ha estado insistiendo en que de verdad era usted. ¿Le molestaría darle un autógrafo a mi nena?.

— No es ninguna molestia señora —declaró él con una sonrisa. La señora sacó de su bolsa una pequeña libreta de notas y una pluma y se la entregó al muchacho—. ¿cómo te llamas nena?.

— Haruka — contestó la niña— tú eres la novia de Matt,¿ verdad?— preguntó dirigiéndose a Mimi—.

— Sí.

— ¿Me das tu autógrafo también? —pidió la pequeña Haruka—, ¿y podrían los dos tomarse una foto conmigo?.

— Cálmate Haruka —la reprendió su madre.

— No se preocupe señora, lo haré con mucho gusto—afirmó Mimi mientras escribía en la libretita que Matt le pasó.

La madre de Haruka sacó de su bolsa una cámara digital. La niña fue a posar con ellos, pero como era más baja que los dos jóvenes, Mimi la cargó en brazos y se colocó junto a su amigo ojiazul. La señora hizo clic y capturó la toma, mostró la foto a los dos chicos. Matt se enterneció al verla,parecían...una familia.

— Muchas gracias jóvenes — dijo la señora haciendo una reverencia.

— Por nada —contestaron ambos de la misma forma. Vieron marchar a la pequeña y a su madre.

— ¡Vaya, me estoy haciendo famosa y sólo por fingir ser tu novia — decía Mimi cuando emprendían el camino de regreso al lugar donde habían dejado la motocicleta.

— Pues agradécele a June, que por ella casi todo Japón te conoce — declaró él entre risas.

Eran las 9:30 pm, ya estaban frente a la moto de Matt,subió él primero,guardó lo que había comprado en las bolsas lateras y encendió el motor, luego subió Mimi. Tal y como lo había prometido, se colocaron los cascos de protección, la chica nuevamente se sujéto a la cintura de su amigo. El fue de una hora, muy tranquilo, aunque de vez en cuando la chica le pedía que diera unos arrancones. Llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Mimi.

— No te molestes en acompañarme hasta la puerta,puedo irme sola —decía ella mientras se despojaba del casco y bajaba del vehículo—, me divertí mucho,gracias.

— De nada. Por cierto, te compré esto — le dijo mientras buscaba el iPod en la bolsa de la moto—. Toma — le entregó el paquete que contenía un iPod muy pequeño y de color plateado—,para que recuerdes tu primer viaje en motocicleta.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, pero después sonrió, besó al chico en la mejilla y luego lo abrazó.

— Que lindo eres, muchas gracias—él obviamente correspondió el abrazo. A él le hubiee encantado quedarse así por mucho más tiempo,pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

— Oye — dijo una vez separado de ella—, hace rato me dijiste que te gustaría escucharnos a mí y a mi banda tocar. Te invito a que lo hagas mañana.

— ¿Enserio? — exclamó boquiabierta.

— Sí, en casa de mi amigo Akira. Te puedo venir a buscar en la moto si quieres.

— ¡Por supuesto!.

— Entonces te veré mañana, ¿a la misma hora que hoy?— ella asintió—, de acuerdo, hasta entonces.

Dicho esto, ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla, y Matt arrancó camino a su departamento. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue llamar por teléfono a su amigo Akira.

— ¿Si,diga?.

— ¿Akira, soy Matt, necesito pedirte un favor.

**Que onda chavos! mucho mucho mucho tiempo sin verlos, casi 8 meses.Pero créanme mi tercer semestre estuvo muy ocupado, y cuando me decidí a continuar el fic,mi computadora se echa a perder. Pero después, en cuarto semestre además de que ya no podía,ya no quise,porque me volví una aventurera, me empecé a llevar con dos chavas y juntas hacíamos locuras!(Inusuki,tú te sabes la historia xD),los días que teníamos libres nos dedicábamos a salir y parrandear por ahí.Siempre terminábamos tomando y fumando xD.Fueron tantos buenos e inolvidables momentos con ellas,que quizá ponga algunas cosas en el fic,así que si de repente notan que se está volviendo loco el fanfic,ya saben porqué xD. Y pues como ya le bajamos a nuestras locuras,ya por fin pude terminar el capítulo 12,espero que haya sido de su agrado.Espero no tardar así de feo con el siguiente.**

**Nos vemos! dejen reviews!**


	13. Concierto Privado

_Matt canta._

_Toda la banda canta._

— ¿Un favor? — preguntaba el chico llamado Akira al otro lado del teléfono.

— Sí— afirmó el rubio—, necesito que reúnas a los demás muchachos mañana en tu casa y preparen los instrumentos, es que voy a llevar a alguien a que nos escuché tocar.

— ¿Quieres que nos reúnamos en MI casa sólo para que "alguien" nos escuche tocar?— cuestionó con tono dubitativo— estás loco, nosotros tocamos para mucha más gente. ¿Por qué nos molestaríamos en mostrar nuestro talento para una sola persona?.

— Pues porque esa persona...

— ¡AHHH! — exclamó Akira interrumpiendo a su amigo—, ya caigo en la cuenta, sé a quién te refieres. Quieres que tu novia te vea cantar en vivo y en directo, ¿o me equivoco?.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué..— comenzó Matt,pero la pregunta era tonta y la respuesta obvia—, bueno, sí es por eso. Pero...

— Bueno —volvió a interrumpir—,siendo así entonces les avisaré a los demás —declaró con un tono distinto de voz—, créeme, todos queremos conocer en persona a tu novia, porque no habías tenido a alguien desde que terminaste con Sora ¿A qué hora la citaste?.

— A las cinco,pero por favor tengan todo listo antes de esa hora —pidió el ojiazul.

— De acuerdo, te esperaremos aquí.

— Muchas gracias Akira —y colgó el teléfono—. ¡Rayos!, se me olvidó contarle la verdad de mi supuesto noviazgo. Mañana se lo diré.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, una chica de cabello castaño estaba acostada sobre su cama. Todavía no se cambiaba de ropa, simplemente entró a su habitación y se tiró al colchón; aún tenía en la mano el iPod que Matt le regaló. Lo miró fijamente y por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de esa misma tarde; desde que él llegó, cuando estaban camino al Akihabara, la pista de patinaje y...el roce de sus labios.Suspiró. La verdad era que ya no sabía qué pensar acerca de Matt, lo veía como un amigo increíble, lindo, cariñoso, pero a veces lo veía como algo más que eso; y el verlo de esa otra forma, le hacía sonreír, la hacía feliz. Además, aquel dolor que venía cargando desde que terminó su relación con Michael, poco a poco iba desapareciendo.Pero para ella era muy molesto tener esa confusión, tendría que esperar un poco más para definir sus sentimientos. "Mañana volveré a estar con él", pensó para sí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En otro lado, Taichi se econtraba en el departamento de Sora, hablando de sus dos mejores amigos.

— Era de esperarse que le gustara— afirmó Sora.

— Sí, pero no piensa hacer nada al respecto, no quiere decírselo— dijo Taichi, acostándose en el sofá donde estaba sentado, fijando su vista al techo.

— Como si ella no sintiera lo mismo que él — declaró con aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué?— se soprendió el chico, desviando la vista hacia su amiga— ¿acaso Mimi se siente igual?, ¿te lo ha dicho?—inquirió él.

— No, no me lo ha querido decir, pero no necesita hacerlo para que yo me dé cuenta —aclaró ella. Creo que inconscientemente se niega a aceptar que le tiene sentimientos a Matt

— ¿Y cómo puedes darte cuenta?.

— Por la manera en que me habla de él, de lo que han estado haciendo, en cómo su mirada se pierde en los recuerdos cuando menciona su nombre...en fin, cosas de chicas que no lograrías entender— le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

Taichi le arrojó un cojín desde el otro lado, y éste dio directo a la cara de la chica. Ella respondió la agresión de la misma forma.

— En fin, si las cosas son así, entonces es muy desesperante quedarse como espectador —anunció el muchacho,sentándose de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— inquirió Sora.

— A que si de verdad se quieren, se adoran, se aman y se desean con toda su alma — comenzó Taichi en tono burlón, ignorando la expresión de "¡ellos no llegan a tanto!" de Sora—, entonces hay que darles un "empujoncito".

— Y ahí vas a salir con tus ideas locas — dijo girando los ojos—, pero a ver, ¿qué tienes en mente?.

— Nada concreto todavía, pero en general es darles oportunidad de estar juntos, tan juntos que no se aguanten las ganas de decirse lo que sienten— hubo un corto silencio—.¡Ya sé!— exclamó de repente—, ¿porque no salimos de nuevo como la vez pasada?.

— ¿Para que te emborraches de nuevo y hagas que Joe maneje de regreso?, no gracias.

— No, te prometo que esta vez no pasará eso —hizo un gesto con la mano—.

— ¿Y eso en que ayudará para que Matt y Mimi se acerquen más?.

— Pues ahí me ayudarías tú —Sora arqueó las cejas—, podermos iniciar una plática así de la nada, preguntándoles cosas tipo "oye, ¿cómo besa Mimi?", si entiendes ¿no?... y en una de esas y sacan "sus trapitos al sol", ¿no crees?.

Sora pensó por unos momentos, después asintió.

— De acuerdo, entonces haremos eso. Pero — apuntó a Taichi con el índice—, tendrás que acompañarme a invitar a todos, quiero que les jures personalmene que no harás la misma tontería que la otra vez. Serás conductor designado responsable.

— Esta bien, lo haré. Bueno, me retiro — anunció, poniéndose de pie—. Te veo mañana para invitar a los demás. Oyasuminasai, Sora.

— Oysaumi — se despidió, mientras veía al chico abandonar la estancia.

La noche pasó tranquilamente, sin imprevistos. Con los cuatro adolescentes pensando en sus planes.

Al día siguiente, Matt se despertó cerca de las 12 pm. Viendo que todavía faltaban 5 horas para ir a buscar a Mimi, almorzó. Decidió componer música para la canción que había escrito, con su guitarra electroacústica que tenía en el armario de su cuarto, ya después sus amigos de la banda le pondrían arreglos, si para algo eran buenos, era para eso; llevaban más de 5 años tocando juntos, la música ya la tenían en la sangre. Seguramente no tardarían mucho en darle los demás arreglos con los otros instrumentos.

Mimi llamó a sus padres por teléfono, tenía que decirles que todo estaba bien, que se divertía mucho ahí con sus amigos de la infancia...sobre todo con cierto chico rubio, pero ésto último ni lo mencionó, sino su madre la estaría molestando con preguntas sobre él.

Cerca de las 3: 30 pm, Matt llamó a su amigo Akira, quería si ya había empezado a conectar los instrumentos y todo lo demás.

—Sí, hombre —decía Akira,al otro lado del teléfono—, estamos todos aquí. ¡Hey chicos!, ¡saluden a Matt!.

— ¡Hola Matt! — se escuchó un coro de almenos tres voces masculinas.

— Ok, no era necesario hacer eso— dijo el ojiazul entre risas.

—Para que no te quede duda.

— Bueno, te lo agradezco. Por cierto, escribí una canción nueva, al rato la llevaré a tu casa para que la escuchen y compongan la música en sus instrumentos.

— Para qué somos buenos, no por nada somos una de las bandas más exitosas de Japón. Nos vemos después —acto seguido colgó el auricular. ¿Qué les parece muchachos?—dijo volviéndose a sus tres amigos,estaban en una habitación enorme,casi parecía estar hecha especialmente para sus ensayos, con alguno que otro sillón—, creo que Matt está traumado.

—Definitivamente — dijo un chico detrás de la batería, tenía el cabello alborotado,parecía brócoli. ¿Pedirnos tocar en vivo para impresionar a su novia?, ni siquiera con Sora hizo eso.

— Cierto— esta vez fue un muchacho que tenía un bajo sobre sus piernas—, aunque la verdad, si la chica es como la muestran en las fotos, yo también querría impresionarla.

—Yo también — afirmó el último joven, portaba una guitarra eléctrica en su espalda.

— Ya veremos hoy qué tan hermosa es. Por ahora, continuemos —ordenó, mientras caminaba en un mar de cables.

Matt comenzó a alistarse media hora después, y durante ese tiempo hizo ejercicios de vocalización. Como iba al encuentro con su banda, sólo optó por ponerse jeans de mezclilla un playera verde, sin estampados. Antes de marcharse,de un cajón donde guardaba ropa,sacó la armónica que siempre llevaba con él cuando era niño y la metió en su bolsillo.A las 4:45, bajó al estacionamiento donde había dejado su moto, subió en ella y arracancó. Llegó al cabo de 10 muntos, golpeó a la puerta, y su amiga lo recibió con una sonrisa. Sonreír siempre la hace ver más hermosa, pensó él. Ella también iba más casual, un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una blusa sin mangas.

La chica parecía emocionada por volver a viajar en moto. Y cómo el esperaba, Mimi volvió a sujetarse de la cintura de él.

La casa de Akira estaba algo alejada de la ciudad, casi entre puros árboles, debido que era muy grande. Generalmente, antes de una gira, practicaban ahí. Cabe mencionar que el inmueble era de él mismo, con lo que ganaba como aritsta, mandó a construirla y decorarla. Pero Matt prefería su pequeño y acogedor departamento, para qué tener una mega mansión si viviría él solo. Takeru aún estaba al cuidado de su madre, y dado que ésta se divorció del padre de ambos hermanos...Había pasado ya media hora desde que salieron de casa de Mimi.

— ¡Ya estamos apunto de llegar!— gritó él.

Ella asintió. Segundos después, se encontraban frente a un gran edificio, según Mimi. Matt tocó el timbre, y su compañero de grupo no tardó en recibirlos y hacerlos pasar. La joven pensaba que podría perderse ahí dentro. Miró a su alrededor, en la sala había una televisión enorme, los muebles parecían ser caros,en las paredes había retratos colgados. Eran fotos de los Teenage Wolves con otros artistas, en uno ella reconoció a X Japan. Akira les indicó que subieran con él las escaleras, que todos los demás los esperaban allá arriba. Al llegar,vio que parecía un estudio de grabación,o algo así,porque había cables,micrófonos y amplificadores, realmente deberían de ser excelentes como para tener todo ese equipo. Los otros chicos los miraron, especialmente a Mimi.

— Aquí tocaremos, me presento. Soy Ishihara Akira, toco los teclados en la banda,es mi especialidad,aunque también sé guitarra—dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la chica—.

— Saito Shyuuhei, baterista— dijo el muchacho con cabello alborotado, corriendo hacia ellos, empujando a Akira, para estar frente a Mimi.

— Moriyama Eiji, bajista— habló un chico alto, quien también se acercó a ellos,pero empujando a Shyuuhei.

— Isaka Tatsuya, segundo guitarrista —el último de los integrantes se aproximo con más calma, pero de todas formas, empujo a Eiji para ver de cerca a la mujer.

Matt pensó que sus amigos no podían verse más obvios.

—Tachikawa Mimi, ¡hajimemashite!— dijo ella con una reverencia.

La verdad era que todos los amigos de Matt eran muy bien parecidos, pensó ella. Shyuuhei y Eiji tenían el cabello castaño y largo, casi del mismo tamañano que Matt. El de Tatsuya no tanto, le llegaba hasta las orejas,pero aún así le daba un aire...sexy. Akira era el único que tenía cabello corto, negro como carbón, pero no dejaba de tener un rostro atractivo. Pero para ella, el más guapo del grupo, era el chico rubio que estaba a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, y sonrió.

— Gusto en conocerte, Tachikawa-san—dijo Akira.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Akira-kun.

— Entonces tú sólo dime Akira.

—¡Y a mí me puedes decir Eiji!

—¡Y a mí Shyuuhei!.

— A mí Tastuya...o Tatsu-kun, Tatsu-chan, como mejor veas.

Dijeron los tres jóvenes con emoción.Matt gruñó ante la actitud de sus amigos. De verdad, no podían verse más obvios.

— Debes traer loco a Matt como para que nos haya pedido tocar sólo para tí.

El ojiazul se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Había olvidado decirles la verdad.

— N--no—comenzó, algo nervioso—, de hecho hay algo que no les he dicho. Lo que pasa es que ella y yo...

—Nos los dices después, ahora vamos a complacer a Mimi con nuestra música, que para eso vino, ¿verdad chicos?— preguntó Akira a los demás, quienes asintieron a la vez.

El chico suspiró resignado. Antes de que todos tomaran sus posiciones, Matt les dijo cuál canción tocar, ya que era una de los grupos favoritos de Mimi, además de que era pan comido para ellos. Ella tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, los demás se prepararon. Shyuuhei dio cuatro golpes con sus baquetas, y Matt inició con un solo de armónica.

_Well every single time I see you _

Comenzó a cantar el chico rubio.

_I start to feel this way  
It makes me wonder if I am ever _

_gonna feel this way again. _

_Theres a picture  
Tearin  
In the back of my head  
I see it over and over  
_

Los demás lo acompañaron.

_I wanna hold you and love you  
In my arms and then  
_

_I wanna need you  
Cuz I need to be with you till the end  
Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in _

_this time tonight...  
  
If only I had the guts to feel this way, _

_if only youd look at me and want to stay, _

_if only I could take you in my arms and say,_

_I wont go cuz I need you  
_

Matt tocó de nuevo su armónica._  
_

_Sit here waiting, wondering, _

_hoping that I'll make this right  
Cuz all I think about is your hands, _

_your face and all these lonely nights_

_Theres a feeling screaming in the back of my head_

_Saying it over and over  
_

_I wanna hold you and love you  
_

El chico rubio se volvió para mirar a su amiga.

_In my arms and then  
_

Le sonrió. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

_I wanna need you  
Cuz I need to be with you till the end  
Then I hear myself reply _

_she'll never let you in _

_this time tonight..._

If only I had the guts to feel this way, 

_if only youd look at me and wanna to stay, _

_if only I could take you in my arms and say, _

_I won't go cuz I need you, please don't go, cuz I need you now  
_

_I wanna hear you say _

_it'll always be this way_

And well be hand in hand for everynight and everyday

_I wanna scream and shout cuz rules are never doubt_

_And all I care about is you and me and us and now  
_

Esta vez, Matt toco un solo diferente, el más largo de la canción.

_Uh, yeah.._

_Uh,uh,uhh..._

_If only I had the guts to feel this way, _

_if only youd look at me and want to stay, _

_if only I could take you in my arms and say, _

_I wont go cuz I need you_

Please don't go cause I need you now

_If only..._

_if only..._

_if only.._

_Cause I need you now..._

La canción finalizó. Mimi se puso de pie y aplaudió con entusiasmo.

— Esperamos que te haya gustado—comentó Tatsuya.

— ¿Gustarme?, ¡me encantó!, ¡todos ustedes son geniales!

— Y eso que no has escuchado las que son de nosotros, las que compusimos— declaró Eiji.

— Pues eso se puede arreglar, sigamos demostrándole porqué somos famosos—propuso Shyuuhei.

Y así se pasaron el tiempo, tocando las canciones que los lanzaron a la fama. Mimi lejos de cansarse, parecía emocionarse con cada canción, notaba perfectamente que todos ellos eran amantes de la música. Tomaban un break entre algunas melodías, platicaban cómo es que se les ocurrió escribir la letra y la primera vez que la cantaron en público. Hablaban de lo que se sentía ser una estrella.

— Pero dinos Mimi, ¿cómo es que te hiciste novia de Matt?— preguntó de repente Tatsuya.

Matt ya se había olvidado de decirles lo de su noviazgo, pero ya que sacaron el tema, tenía que contárselo.

— Pues la verdad...—comenzó la chica, lanzando una mirada hacia su amigo ojiazul,éste asintió,indicándole que podía decírselos—, es que no somos novios en realidad.

Los demás chicos se miraron entre sí.

—Es cierto—confirmó Matt—,es una farsa.¿Se acuerdan de June?.

Los muchachos se asombraron, y después hicieron muecas de asco. Matt tomó eso como un sí. Después, les platicó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que June los hizo correr el primer maratón, hasta lo del plan en el bosque.

— Espero que esa tipa deje de estar molestando— comentó Shyuuhei.

— Yo también. Por ahora no se nos ha aparecido,es una buena señal—dijo Matt. Por cierto Akira, préstame una guitarra acústica o electroacústica, quiero mostrarles la canción nueva. He pensado que podríamos estrenarla en nuestra próxima gira.

Akira asintió y acto seguido abandonó la habitación.Minutos después volvió, con el instrumento pedido y se lo entregó a su amigo.Éste revisó que estuviera afinada, entonces comenzó a cantar. Era una canción que podía tener una melodía lenta,pensó Akira, pero lo que más le impresionaba era la letra...¿de verdad Matt la escribió?.

—¿Qué les parece?—cuestionó a sus amigos.

Todos,incluida Mimi, estaban boquiabiertos. Esto lo desconcertó, porque le hizo creer que no les gustó. Entonces Eiji habló.

—Pues está muy bien —todos los demás asintieron—. Pero me asombra que sea de tu autoría, jamás te había escuchado cantar cosas así.

—Bueno —dijo el ojiazul,algo cohibido—,he pensado que no estaría mal hacer algo diferente.

— Entonces haremos la música, no será difícil por el tipo de letra, así que si nos la escribes podremos empezar a componer.

—Es más, cuando ellos se deban marcharse, ¿por qué no nos quedamos otro rato para avanzar?—sugirió Shyuuhei.

Sus demás compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo. Akira le pasó una hoja y un lapicero para que Matt escribiera. Al terminar, platicaro de nuevo, esta vez Mimi les contaba sobre su vida en Nueva York.El tiempo pasó volando, y sin darse cuenta, ya eran cerca de las nueve.El chico rubio dijo que era mejor retirarse ya.

—¡Ah!, se me olvidaba decirte, Hideto habló poco antes de que llegaras. Dijo que este fin de semana viajará a Estados Unidos.Quiere venir mañana a despedirse porque pasará una buena temporada allá. Y nosotros como sus amigos, debemos desearle suerte.

—¡Ah! Claro, ¿a qué hora dijo?.

— Cerca de las tres. Mimi si gustas puedes venir también —aclaró dirigiéndose a la chica—,es una oportunidad única, hay gente que mataría por estar en el mismo lugar que él.

Hideto...ese nombre le sonaba, pero no recordaba de dónde. Aún así, aceptó la invitación. Y eso puso contento a Matt, así tendría otra excusa para salir de nuevo con ella. Después de hacer los planes, ambos jóvenes se despidieron, Akira los acompañó a la puerta, se despidió también, los vio subirse a la motocicleta y marcharse.Regresó a donde estaban los demás.

—Digan lo que digan—dijo Akira—, él está loco por ella. Vamos, ¿desde cuándo escribe canciones tan...románticas?—se cruzó de brazos.

— Es que realmete, esa chica es hermosísima —afirmó Eiji.

Los otros no podían hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Mimi en veinte minutos. Él quiso acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento,a lo cual su amiga no se opuso.

—Muchas gracias—dijo ella,una vez estando frente a la puerta de su departamento. Ustedes son realmente geniales, me divertí mucho.

—De nada, recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir de nuevo, a despedir a mi amigo Hideto.No creo que tardemos más de 2 horas, siempre tiene otras cosas que hacer —se encogió de hombros—, me sorprende que haya tenido tiempo de darse una vuelta por casa de Akira. Te vengo a buscar a las 2:30, ¿ de acuerdo?.

—Sí, te esperaré—contestó ella. La verdad era que en el fondo, también estaba contenta de tener otro motivo para salir con Matt.

—Te veo mañana entonces.

Ambos se acercaron para darse un beso en la mejilla,pero sin darse cuenta,él se lo dio muy cerca de los labios de la chica.Y peor aún, no supo ni cómo ni porqué,pero no se separó de la chica.Sólo pensaba en correr su boca para que se encontrara con la de ella, pero si lo hacía,¿qué excusa le daría ahora?,no estaban ebrios como para echarle la culpa al alcohol, ni estaba June por los alrededores, o tampoco había una galleta que quitar. Y antes de que encontrara motivo, ya había movido sus labios para posarlos sobre los de Mimi. Pero no se percató, de que ella había hecho el mismo movimiento.

Y mientras, dos pares de ojos veían la escena.

**Yo! cuánto tiempo sin verlos...perdon,esque he pasado por taaaaantas cosas..ahora estoy de vacaciones,y como no tengo nada más que hacer,ps escribí je.La verdad ya no sé cómo seguirle uu..osea,teno planeado hasta el 14,pero de ahí quien sabe..tengo muchas ideas,pero no sé como organizarlas. Además,ahorita estoy traumada con Bleach y estoy traduciendo un fic de ese anime xD. Espero almenos no llevarme 5 meses con el 14 xD.**

**Y bueno,la canción de Matt,pues no es tan de él jeje..es una del dueto Lu (nada más hice como que Yama-san la escribió),pero no les voy a decir cuál...jeje..no creo que sea tan difícil de adivinar je..**

**entonces nos vemos!! dejen reviews!!**

**Gaby tkm! ;)**

**PD. La canción que que aparece es de Hanson, se llama If Only,les recomiendo que la escuchen cuando lean je..**


	14. Trapitos Al Sol

_Hideto_

**Matt.**

_Hideto y Matt_

__

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inicialmente no hicieron algún movimiento, simplemente sus labios estaban unidos. Pero fue él quien profundizo el beso,y ella, lejos de rechazarlo, le correspondió. Poco a poco se hizo más apasionado,igual que el que se dieron aquella vez en el bosque. Empezaba a faltarles el oxígeno, así que tuvieron que separarse, muy apesar de los dos. Ambos si miraban fijamente.

—¿Ya terminaron?.

Una voz femenina los sobresaltó, se volvieron para saber quién era. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Sora,acompañada de Taichi. La impresión causó que Matt y Mimi se sonrojaran hasta las orejas, incapaces de articular palabra.

— Parece que sí —dijo Taichi, con una sonrisa casi malévola.

El rubio se rasco la cabeza, de verdad no sabía qué decir.

— Etto...a..a qué..¿a qué han venido?— dijo finalmente Mimi,se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

— ¡Ah! sí,suerte que están los dos aquí,sólo faltaban ustedes.Hemos venido a invitarlos de nuevo al antro, el mismo que fuimos la vez pasada —dijo Sora.

— Sí, nuevamente los llevaré yo en mi camioneta...¡pero les prometo que no tomaré!—agregó Taichi. Por eso he estado acompañando a Sora,para jurarlo personalmente.

— Muy bien, ¿cuándo?— preguntó Matt, sus nervios empezaban a desaparecer.

— Mañana a las 10:15 de la noche, pasaremos por ustedes—afirmó Sora.

— Entonces, ¿Irán?—quiso saber Taichi,rogando para sus adentros que aceptaran,ya que todo lo hacían por ellos.

Matt y Mimi se miraron, después asintieron. Al fin y al cabo,sí les daría tiempo, ya que la reunión en casa de Akira sería desde temprano.

— Bien. Sólo vinimos a eso. Nos retiramos.

— ¡Espera!—dijo de repente el ojiazul—.Voy con ustedes,yo ya me iba también.

Era mejor salir de ahí...no tenía idea de lo que podría decir a Mimi después de haberse besado,sin excusa alguna. Y ella estaba en las misma situación.

—Te veo mañana a las 2:30—le dijo a Mimi.

Taichi y Sora arquearon las cejas. Los tres se despidieron de su amiga y se marcharon. Después ella entró a su departamento, cerró la puerta tras de sí,y se apoyo en ésta."Creo que te estoy empezando a querer de verdad..." se dijo para sí misma.

— ¿Van a salir mañana?—quiso saber Taichi, camino al estacionamiento.

— Sí, iremos a ver a un amigo.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche—se despidió Sora.

— Hai..—dijo Matt.

Y los jóvenes tomaron caminos distintos, Taichi y Sora a la camioneta de éste, y Matt a su motocicleta.

Mientras viajaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho hace unos momentos. ¿Ahora qué pensará ella?, se habían besado...él la había besado sin ninguna excusa...antes lo hacían porque June estaba por ahí, porque estaban ebrios o porque querían estar en igualdad de condiciones."¿Estará molesta?" se preguntó e´l. No, no lo creía, ya que Mimi le correspondió, y con la misma intensidad.

_"Recuerdo que me dijiste que yo besaba muy bien."_

_"Ah, sí y ¿qué con eso?"_

_"Tú no te quedas atrás"_

Analaizó ese recuerdo. Entonces, a Mimi le gustaba besarlo...tenía que ser eso. él sonrió ante esta conclusión...¿cabía la posibilidad de que ella también lo quisiera?..."podría ser", se contestó así mismo, pero no podía estar seguro en ese momento. Sólo sabía a ciencia cierta una cosa.

—La quiero como loco— dijo en voz baja, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tarde del día siguiente, tanto Matt como Mimi ya estaban listos a las 2:00 pm. Diez minutos después, el muchcaho estaba frente al departamento de Mimi...no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella después de lo de ayer.

Mimi estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala, cuando oyó a alguien tocar el timbre...sabía que era Matt, y era la primera vez que sentía tals nervios de verlo. Pero lo único que podía hacer era recibirlo. Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con él, sintió que el corazón se le aceleró...exageradamente más de lo normal. Queria decir "hola", pero simplemente no podía articular ni una palabra, parecía que su cerebro se paralizó.

—Hola—dijo finalemente Matt.

Escuchar su voz la hizo reaccionar...pero no sabía que a Matt le costó trabajo poder salidar, ya que una parte de su sistema nervioso central también se parlizó momentáneamente.

—Hola— respondió ella.

Esta vez no hubo beso de saludo. Aún no recuperaban del todo el control de sus movimientos. Con un simple "vamos" por parte de él, y un "sí" por parte de ella fue como emprendieron camino al vehículo de Matt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue el viaje más silencioso que tuvieron, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo durante el camino. Llegaron a casa de Akira a las 2:50 pm. Notaron que había una camioneta negra, blindada estacionada frente al inmueble, y dos hombres vestidos de negro la custodiaban. A Mimi le parecieron guardaespaldas, pero ¿porqué tendrían que estar ahí?. Vio,asombrada, que Matt los saludó con la mano, y los otros le respondieron con una sonrisa.

—Son...los guaruras de Hideto—habló por primera vez Matt, notando la cara dubitativa de Mimi—, parece que nos ha ganado en llegar.

De modo que el amigo de la banda también era cantante...tenía que serlo, sino ¿cómo podría tener guardaespladas y una camioneta blindada?.

"Se llama Hideto...y es cantante"..imposible, ¿acaso el amigo de los muchachos era...

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Akira los recibió. Los llevó a la misma habitación donde tocaron el día anterior. Al entrar vio que los instrumentos seguían ahí,conectados.

— No los hemos quitado, puesto que pasamos toda la noche componiendo la música para la canción de Matt —comentó Akira.

Sentados estaban Shyuuhei, Eiji y Tatsuya...y también estaba otro hombre,de mediana edad, que al verlo sólo confirmo las sospechas de Mimi. Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante tal impresión. El hombre se levantó de su asiento, era de estatura baja, o almenos casi del tamaño de Mimi; usaba una playera sport; tenía una larga y lacia cabellera castaña y, definitivamente,según Mimi, un rostro muy bien parecido.

— Te presento a nuestro amigo, Takarai Hideto—dijo Akira.

—También me dicen...

—Hyde...—habló Mimi,con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Qué sorpresa!, parece que sabes de mí..—dijo Hyde—, supongo que eres una de mis fans.

¿Fan?..¡mega fan!, Hyde había sido su artista favorito en los tiempos que vivía en Japón, tenía todo los álbumes de su grupo, L'arcenciel, soñaba con algún día poder estar en sus conciertos, y ahora, simplemente estaba ahí con él, en la misma habitación.¿Cómo no se le había pasado antes por la cabeza que podría ser él?. Era demasiado para ella, casi jadeaba su respiración.Y lo que hizo a contuación su ídolo la dejó peor: le había tomado la mano y la besó delicadamente.

—Encantado de concerte, Tachikawa Mimi —dijo él, y por la expresión de su rostro, realmente estaba encantado de conocerla—. Los muchachos me acaba de hablar de tí.

—I--Igualmente..—contestó ella, tenía la cara tan roja que casi podía dar señales de alto.

No podía aguantarse más, estaba frente al ídolo de su niñez, de su adolescencia,era imposible que se quedara así nomás. Sin importarle lo que los otros pensaran, dio un grito y se lanzó a los brazos de su artista favorito.

— ¡¡No soy sólo una fan!!,¡¡soy una mega fan!!—aclaró una vez separándose de él—, siento que estoy soñando, es increíble que desde pequeña haya soñado con asistir a uno de tus conciertos, y de repente me encuentro en el mismo cuarto que tú.

—¿Cómo?, ¿nunca fuiste a verme?..eso es una pena —afirmó Hyde—.Pero, ¿qué te parece esto?, cantaré aquí mismo sólo para tí, mis amigos saben tocar casi todas mis canciones.

Todos los demás presentes se miraron, tal parece que Hyde quedó igual de impactado al conocer a Mimi...como los otros chicos cuando la vieron por primera vez ayer.

Matt pensó lo mismo que con sus amigos...Hyde no podía verse más obvio...

—Matt, ¿me acompañas en el canto?—preguntó Hideto.

El ojiazul asintió, después de todo, era para cumplir un deseo de Mimi. Ella iba a explotar de felicidad, Matt cantaría con Hyde, con lo mucho que le gustaban esas voces.

Matt agarró una guitarra electroacústica,los demás Teenage Wolves ocuparon sus posiciones. Al darse la vuelta Hyde para decirles qué canción, ella notó que su ídolo tenía un par de alas tatuadas en la espalda. Hideto dijo "Niji".La chica casi se desmaya...le fascinaba esa canción..

El chico rubio inció con un arpegio...al terminaron,entraron los demás instrumentos

_Toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru  
Togiresou na hodo toumei na koe ni  
Aruki-dashita_ (**Stairway to heaven**) _sono hitomi e _(**labyrinth to heart**)  
_Hateshinai... mirai ga... tsuzuite 'ru_

Mimi solía escuchar una y otra vez a Hyde,tenía una potente voz...pero comparado con estarlo escuchando en vivo y sólo para ella..."potente" es un adjetivo muy pobre para describirlo._  
_  
_Hontou wa.. totemo kokoro wa moroku  
Dare mo ga... hibiwarete iru  
Furidashita ..ame.. ni nurete  
Kimi wa mata tachidomatte shimau kedo  
Shinjite kureru kara  
_  
_Dare yori takaku sora e to chikazuku  
Kagayaki wo atsume hikari wo motomeru_

La chica estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantenerse consciente...de verdad quería desmayarse...

_Moetsukite mo _(**Stairway to heaven**) _kamawanai sa_(**labyrinth to heart**)  
_Subete wa... shinjitsu... to tomo ni aru  
_  
_"Shounen wa hito no kage de yuganda nikushimi wo mita"  
Sonna sekai nante mou nani mo mitaku nai yo  
Nani mo! Nani mo! Nani mo!...  
_  
_Sore demo omoi anata no koto wo  
Kisetsu ga nagare ite mo...  
Me wo tojite... itsumo... mite 'ta fuukei no you ni  
Nando me ga.. ame mo agatta_

Setsunai hito yo... Kanawanu negai yo  
Naze kono mune kara ai wa umarete iku?  
Sakimidareta(**Stairway to heaven**) _hana wa yurete _(**labyrinth to heart**)  
_Shizunda daichi ni furisosogu_

_Ai wo_...**_ toki wa kanadete... omoi wa afureru  
_**

Sin darse cuenta, ella empezó a cantar junto con él...tenía que hacer algo,sino definitivamente iba a caer inconsciente. Hyde, sin dejar de cantar, la miró asombrado.

**_Togiresou na hodo... toumei na koe ni  
Aruki-dashita _**(**Stairway to heaven**) **_sono hitomi e _**(**labyrinth to heart**)  
**_Owaranai... mirai wo... sasageyou_**

La melodía termino con un breve arpegio por parte de Tatsuya.

— Me has dejado sorprendido —delcaró Hyde—, tienes un voz muy hermosa. Deberías unirte a los Teenage Wolves, podrías ser una gran estrella...además, hace falta una presencia femenina—dijo con sarcasmo.

A Matt se le ocurrió una idea, algo descabellada, al escuchar las palabras de Hyde. Si no mal recordaba, la semana entrante empezaban su gira, si Mimi se integraba al grupo, entonces podría viajar con ellos, y así estar más tiempo junto a ella...pero no..más bien parecía un sueño que una idea..

— ¡Es cierto! —afirmó Shyuuhei—, tienes una bella voz, podrías hacer dueto con Matt.

— Tiene razón —habló Akira—, la semana que viene empezaremos nuestra gira por el país. Si vienes y cantas con nosotros seremos una sensación.

Matt estaba sorprendido, sus amigos también habían considerado invitar a Mimi. Eiji y Tatsuya estaban emocionados con la idea.

—Es una oportunidad única, Mimi-san —dijo Hyde—. Podrías viajar por el país,visitar los lugares que siempre soñaste.

La chica no sabía qué decir, jamás había pensado en eso. No creía que tuviera tan buena voz, pero si hasta su adorado Hyde la estaba incitando a entrar de lleno en el mundo de la música, entonces, quizá si tuviera talento...pero aún así...

— Creo que es mejor que lo piense bien—dijo Matt—, no hay que apresurarse.

Ella le sonrió. Todos los de la banda estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque esperaban una respuesta afirmativa.

Después, todo lo que hicieron fue hablar con Hideto, él les platicaba que iba a Estados Unidos a grabar un disco en inglés. Mimi se entusiasmo con esa noticia. De ahí, pasó una hora, Hyde tenía que irse ya, diciendo que todavía tenía que arreglar unas cosas. Antes de retirarse, la muchacha pidió que le firmara un autógrafo, cosa que el cantante aceptó gustoso. Se despidió de ella de la misma manera en que la saludó,pero antes de enderezarse y después de besarle la mano,hizo un gesto que a Mimi casi la hace caer en estado de coma: sacó la lengua de una forma muy sensual...como si estuviera saboreando algo...

Cuando ella volvió en sí, Hyde ya se había ido, y los muchachos estaban hablando sobre la canción que Matt escribió. Decían que después de desvelarse, ya la habían perfeccionado.

— Practiquémosla con mi voz —sugirió Matt.

Los demás asintieron. Empezaron a tocar. A la chica le pareció más hermosa de lo normal, ahora que tenía música.

—Quedó bien, gracias chicos.La cantaremos en la gira.—dijo Matt.

Acto seguido, ambos jóvenes tenían que marcharse ya, puesto que tenían un compromiso más al rato. Todos los de la banda se despidieron, diciendo que ojalá Mimi aceptara unirse a ellos.

La tensión con la que habían llegado Matt y Mimi al fin había desaparecido. En el viaje de regreso estuvieron hablando sobre Hyde, sobre cómo eran los conciertos de los Teenage Wolves. Una vez que arrivaron a casa de ella, acordaron que la chica iría a casa de Matt a las 10 en punto, para que Taichi no tuviera que dar tantas vueltas. Le avisaría a Sora más tarde.

En esa ocasión, si se despidieron con un beso, pero Mimi se lo había dado en la comisura de los labios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran ya las 9:00 pm, Matt se duchó; se vistió, esta vez iría algo más formal, camisa negra de manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatos negros. Se peinó y se amarró el cabello. Como último detalle, se roció con perfume,un Hugo Boss.

A las 9:55 pm Mimi llegó, usaba una mini falda blanca, blusa de tirantes negra, y botas del mismo color. El chico le dijo sin pena.

— Te ves hermosa esta noche, pareces un ángel...

Ella no se esperaba tal halago, se sonrojó y le agradeció.

— Me gusta tu perfume..—le dijo ella, pues era verdad, parecía tener un efecto narcótico que la hacía ver más atractivo a su amigo

Decidieron esperar a sus amigos abajo, en el estacionamento.

Cerca de las 10:10 pm, Taichi llegó, bajó y les abrió la puerta para que subieran. Dentro iban los mismos de la vez pasada; Koushiro,Joe,Sora y Miyako, a ésta última, Mimi le volvió a dar uno desos abrazos asfixiantes a los cuales sólo ellas pueden sobrevivir.

Arribaron a su destino a las 10:30 pm, la cola no era tan larga como en aquella ocasión, todavía no era fin de semana.

Una vez dentro, juntaron dos mesas, tomaron asiento y ordenaron micheladas,excepto Taichi,que pidió agua.Él y Sora se sentaron frente a Matt y Mimi. Ella les habló sobre su experiencia de la tarde, Miyako y Sora no podían creer que haya visto a Hyde en persona, ya que a ellas también les gustaba.

—¿Y cómo es que no lo conocí en persona cuando tú y to andábamos?—le reclamó Sora a Matt.

— Porque en ese entonces todavía no lo conocía— le respondió, dándole y zape en la cabeza.

Miyako sacó a Koushiro a bailar, aunque éste puso resistencia. Joe, que desde hacía un buen rato no dejaba de mirar a una chica, se levantó y se dirigió hacía donde estaba sentada la susodicha. Los cuatro muchachos restantes observaban con incredulidad, cómo su amigo la invitaba a bailar, y cómo ella, sorprendentemente, aceptaba.

Ese era el momento, pensó Taichi. Ahora que sólo estaban ellos cuatro,ya podía inicar con el plan que había acordado con Sora. Él le dio un golpecito con el codo a su amiga, y ella entendió el mensaje.

—Oye Mimi, ¿y quien canta mejor?, ¿Hyde o Matt?—preguntó Sora.

La otra no sabía qué contestar...

—Eh..pues no sabría decirte, las voces de ambos me gustan mucho—declaró Mimi.

—Pero..¿quién te gusta más?—inquirió Taichi.

Mimi se sonrojó ligeramente, al igual que Matt. ¿Debía conestar o no?.

—Ah..me agrada más Matt ...pero porque a él lo conozco mejor—se apresuró a añadir. El chico ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Y qué tipo de beso prefieres que te den?,¿cazador,alien o francés?—preguntó Sora.

— Si me dijeras cómo son el cazador y el alien,quizá te responda.

— El cazador es cuando quien te besa te muerde los labios a apasionadamente; alien es aquel que se da hasta dejar sin respiración al otro..

A Mimi la conversación empezaba a ponerla nerviosa...

— No lo sé...yo preferiría que me besaran en una forma que combinen las tres —dijo con algo de timidez. Se llevó su vaso a la boca,para echarse un trago de su bebida.

—Y..¿en cuál de esas clasificarías a Matt?— cuestionó Taichi.

Mimi casi se ahoga, pues de la impresión se atragantó con el líquido. Matt le dio unas palmaditas para que se le pasara. La verdad era que a él la conversación también lo había puesto nervioso...conociendo a esos dos,el siguiente a entrevistar sería él. Mimi se calmó,después de tomar un poco del agua de Taichi,pero vio en la cara de éste,que aún esperaba respuesta. No quería contestar,pero no tenía derecho a decir "no te metas en mi vida privada",ya que se supone que no existe tal cosa entre ella y Matt. Sólo podía responder.

—Pues él...—lo miró de reojo—,es de los que... utilizan las tres maneras... al mismo tiempo—dijo al fin.

Taichi y Sora se miraron con complicidad.

—Entonces te gustan los besos de Matt—declaró Taichi.

Mimi sólo asintió,ya estaba bastante roja. En cambio Matt, estaba feliz de haber escuchado eso.Tanto,que si ahora le preguntaban a él,contestaría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Y tú Matt,¿en cuál clasificarías a Mimi?—quiso saber Taichi.

— Cazador..sin duda alguna..—afirmó—, y si ibas a preguntarme si me gusta,pues sí...me gusta cómo besa.

Mimi sonrió también.

—¿Te dan ganas de seguir besándola?—preguntó de nuevo el chico castaño.

El rubio no se esperaba esa pregunta,pero ahora tenía más confianza en sí mismo, después de haber escuchado a Mimi.

—La verdad...—miró a Mimi—...sí...me dan... muchas ganas.

Eso de "muchas ganas",la hizo erizarse. Se puso tan feliz y a la vez tan nerviosa,que siguió tomando sin parar.Terminaba una,y ordenaba otra. Mientras que el ojiazul llevaba 3, Mimi llevaba 6. Decidieron bailar un rato los cuatro, vieron como Joe platicaba con la chica que había sacado a bailar. Miyako bailaba como si nunca fuera a terminar, y para Koushiro era difícil seguirle el ritmo. Así que Sora le propuso que bailara con ella,para que Taichi bailara con Inoue,ya que él tenía más "aguante".

Ya eran las 3:45 am, optaron por marcharse ya, debido a que a Mimi comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Al salir al aire libre, la chica castaña casi pierde el equilibrio,puesto que sufrió un fuerte mareo. Matt la ayudó hasta que subieron a la camioneta. Pidió que lo dejaran en casa primero,y se llevaría a Mimi, ya que le preocupaba su estado.Ella iba dormida,pero aveces hacía muecas de dolor.

Pocos minutos después, el ojiazul se despidió de todos, y se llevó a su amiga en brazos. Al estar frente a la puerta de su casa, tuvo que soltar de las piernas a Mimi,para que pudiera abrir la puerta.De nuevo la cargó para entra, y cerró tras de sí la puerta con el talón. La llevó hasta la habitación donde él dormía, la recostó, le quitó las botas y la cubrió con la sábana. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se disponía a irse,a dormir en el sofá,pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Quédate...—susurró Mimi,con los ojos entre abiertos.

Matt se sorprendió bastante. Su amiga lo sujetaba fuertemente,dándole a entender que no lo iba a soltar hasta que aceptara quedarse. Al final Matt accedió. Pero la cama era muy chica,estarían muy pegados. Él no dormiría en toda la noche estando así. Mimi encontró solución al problema: tomó el brazo de él,hizo que rodeara su cintura y se pegó más a su pecho. El chico no podía creer lo que su amiga acababa de hacer.

—En algunos aspectos...—comenzó ella—.los hombres siguen siendo iguales.

Esto último lo dijo sonriendo. Él soltó una risita ante este comentario.Ahora se sentía más cómodo estando así.Cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Qué onda chicos!..feliz navidad!! jeje..este es mi regalo para ustedes jeje..tuvimos un invitado especial en este capi..xD..Hyde...eso fue para ti Gaby!! jeje...estoy segura que tú actuarías peor que Mimi si lo tuvieras enfrente jajaja...Les deseo un feliz año nuevo!! **

**PD. Mimi sabía que Matt estaría luchando por aguantarse las ganas de abrazarla en plena noche,por eso dijo lo que dijo sobre los hombres xD...**


End file.
